Count to ten
by Aaaammber
Summary: Set in 1501; Caroline dreamed of marrying Tyler. she cared for him maybe not loved him but cared deeply. Then her father is making her marry Lord Klaus, Tyler finds out and begs Caroline to run away with him they have one year to plan there escape. But does Caroline want to run away? Will Klaus stand in there way?
1. Marriage

**Count to ten.**

This is the end,

I've drowned and dreamt this moment. I'm being swept away..I'm stolen. _He's _stealing me, a horrid monster.

A monster who is evil, heartless, curl. A monster you to fear, fear for your life. Lord Niklaus is a prince, prince of England. I have never met him, and wished and prayed to knew lay my eye on his.

But of course life isn't isn't so simple, fair or even kind. I remember the day the sky fell, rain crumbled as if the clouds were no longer there.

The sun no where to be seen. Where ever Lord Klaus went, the darkness went. Bring the dead alive with him.

_This is the end, the end of my living life. Hear my heart burst, burst into his heart._

**xxxxxx**

**June 30th 1501.**

Today was Caroline Forbes 17th birthday, she was dreading this day. It may around faster than she wanted it to.

She had heard the rumours Lord Niklaus had killed his soon to be wife, a couple of nights ago. Apparently she had tried to escape, this angered him. He found out, he then went on a hunt, he found her and then ripped her heart out. Faster than her heart could beat.

Know the town was talking about his other rumour, he wanted a new wife and soon! Caroline feared he could pick her, but she hated and feared the man.

She believed her heart belonged to her childhood sweet heart, Tyler Lockwood. Caroline was a virgin, a full one. She had never been kissed, she wanted to lose it to Tyler, they were waiting for the right moment.

And they believed tonight would be the perfect night, little did Caroline know that Tyler is going to propose to her, just before the make love under the stars.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline was smiling head to toe, she couldn't wait for tonight. She was finally ready, she had spent most of the morning, in her wardrobe, trying to find the perfect dress. To impress him.

She wanted to be the most beautiful thing in his eyes. Especially for tonight of nights. "Caroline?" her mother Liz called out for her. Caroline broke from her mind, and ran door the stairs finding her mother.

"Yes?.." she asked when she found her in the living room. "We need to talk" she said softly she wore a smile, but her eyes told different.

"Ok..what's happened?" Caroline said getting a little nervous. "Lets..sit down.." Liz took a deep breath. "Mum can it wait till tomorrow? Please it's my birthday..I want to enjoy myself" Caroline said but sat down any way.

"No I don't believe it can wait.." she said looking down, she could bare to look in her daughters eyes. She knew what she was about to say would brake her heart.

"Ok" Caroline sighed. Liz sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. "Have you heard the rumours?" Liz asked after a few moments had pasted.

"Which rumours do you speak off?" Caroline said knowing damn well which ones she meant. Liz took another deep breath this was hard on her.

"The ones about lord Niklaus?" she said looking into her eyes now. Caroline looked on at her not knowing what to say, so she nodded her head, her lips not speaking.

"Well..you know your father only wants the best for you..-" Liz couldn't say another word as she heard Caroline gasp loudly. "No..no no he didn't!" she said as her tears so began to form.

"Please forgive me" Liz whispered. Caroline looked away as her tears soon fell. "Caroline please say something" Liz said after awkward silence fill the room. "And what do you want me to say? Yay I'm going to marry an evil and hideous monster?" she said sarcasm in full use.

She lied about the hideous part. She has seen paintings of Lord Niklaus, she never not once thought he was hideous, oh no she couldn't help but see such beauty, from such a cruel man. She found him so handsome she would often wonder, what it would feel like to be kissed by his gorgeous lips.

"Caroline please I didn't put your name forward..and when your father told me..I.." she sighed. "I thought Lord Klaus would pick a different girl..he has never picked a blonde before, he has _always_ pick a brunet".

Liz pulled Caroline in for a hug, Caroline didn't respond at first, she found herself giving in, and hugging her back. Letting all her tears out, as her mother comforted her.

"Is what your saying is true? Am I to marry him?" Caroline mumbled as she pulled away. "Please say it isn't true.." she added. Liz couldn't look her in the eyes. She nodded her head. "It is true..Lord Niklaus will claim you on your 18th birthday" she said softly.

Caroline snorted a fake laugh, "Well..at least I have a year to be free" she said looking away. "Why don't you go ride your horse, and I'll cook use a nice meal for tonight, you can stay out until 8pm" Liz said as she stood up.

"Really?" Caroline was a little shocked. She would never let her out so late, even though she was old enough, to look after herself Liz didn't trust Tyler around Caroline. "Yes really..and if you want...you can spend the day with Tyler if you so wish" she said before walking out the room.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline had a bath and dressed in the dress she had picked out, before she had the **talk** with Liz.

She then said her goodbyes to her mum, she couldn't even look at her father let alone, say bye to him. She began running as fast as her legs would let her.

She arrived at Tyler's before she knew it. She stalked up to his front door, knocking loudly. She spread a smile across her face. Feeling a mixture of excitement, but fear. The door swung open, and there stood Carol Lockwood. Tyler's mother.

"Caroline?" she said softly as she smiled back at Caroline. "Hey Mrs Lockwood is Tyler in?" Caroline asked. Carol laughed. "Oh dear you don't have to keep calling me, Mrs Lockwood you can call me Carol" she winked at her.

Caroline laughed too. "Ok" she smiled softly. "Come on in I'll go see if he's in" she said pushing the door open more, Caroline stepped inside, and followed Carol into the living room.

She sat down on the sofa and looked around. "I'll just go see if he's in" she said walking away. Five minutes past and then Carol came back in the living room. Tyler wasn't in sight.

"He's not here but Mason said he went into town.." Carol said as Mason came into view. Standing tall in the door way, "Oh.." Caroline stood up then. Mason's eyes ran up and down her body. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"But Mason here is going into town and has offered to company you to help find Tyler" she said smiling. _I bet he did_. "Oh how nice of you" she faked smiled as she met his eyes.

He smirked then. Mason fancies Caroline and he wasn't shy about it either. Tyler was always jealous. "I know" he said looking her up and down once more. "Are you ready? Cause I ain't got all day" he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes again, he saw and smirked at her, amused by her. "Yeah" she hissed threw her teeth. Mason then walked away, and she followed him. But before she left she said her goodbyes to Carol, giving her a hug.

Her and Mason walked in silence as they ever so slowly walked the town. She could feel peoples eyes watching them..no scratch that, they were watching her.

Some girls were glaring evils at her, some looked feared. Some even looked as if they felt sorry for her.

_How did everyone find out so soon?..oh crap..Tyler!_ Caroline sighed deeply, as her feet sped up. Mason saw people starring and began walking faster, to catch up with her.

"Caroline wait!" he shouted. Then she burst into a run. She soon lost Mason, she was glad. She was crying now.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline rapped her scarf around her head, to hide her face from people eyes. She had spent a good hour, searching for Tyler. She felt like giving up and going home, when she heard him voice.

"Caroline?" his voice was full of hurt. It came from behind her, she whirled around and saw sadness in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, she knew right then and there he knew.

She walked over to him and reached her hand out, to took his cheek. He pushed her hand away, she felt like crying. "Tyler please..-" he cut her off. "No don't just don't" he said calmly.

He began pacing around her, she felt dizzy watching him walk around in, in circles. "Tyler" she sighed. He stopped they were facing each other. He looked deep into her eyes, she saw a little tear fall from his eye.

She reached her hand up and using her thumb, she wiped away his tear. He closed his eyes. "Please tell me it's not true" he whispered. Caroline sighed deeply. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

She felt his shake with anger. His eyes popped open, he placed his hands at both side of her arms. "But tonight we.." he stopped himself. "I know.." she breathed. "I still..want to.." she said. "No one will ever know.." she said.

With hope in her eyes he looked up at her. "But what if some one catches?" he said a little worried. He wanted oh god, he has wanted to touch her for a very long time now.

"No one will find us..we can meet in the forest tonight..and then we can made love" she said grinning as she felt herself blushing. He laughed then smiling back at her. "Oh Caroline" he said then kissed her.

There first kiss. Little did they know they were being watched.

**xxxxxx**

Mason smirked as he listened on to there every word. He finally had something he could use against Tyler. He watched as Tyler deepened his kiss.

"What time should I meet you?" Tyler asked as he pulled away. Caroline groaned "erm 9pm after I've had my tea with my family, and we should meet here" she said before kissing him again.

Mason then walked away trying his best to keep quite. He knew what he had to do. He was going to go see Lord Niklaus. After hours had past, he finally arrive at his castle. He walked up to the guards.

"What do _you _want?" they spat at him. "I have news for Lord Niklaus" Mason said rubbing his face. They all laughed. "And what news would that be?" one of the guards said. "News about his soon to be wife..Caroline Forbes" he smirked when the guards looked at one another.

The guard then sighed. "Come on" he said then opened the gate. Mason followed him inside the house. Until they reached another guard. They spoke to one another, the guard looked at Mason, then dashed off.

Mason stood waiting for Lord Klaus. He heard a loud bang, then the doors that lend to Klaus's bed room, came open. And there stood an annoyed looking Klaus.

He was stood in front on Mason in a flash. He waved his guards off, and then they left. "I hear your here about my sweet Caroline?" he said looking at Mason now. "Yes you see my cousin Tyler, has this silly crush on her" he said.

Klaus laughed. "Go on" he said. "Well you see he's planning on proposing to her tonight, and they are planning on.."Mason stopped. "what are they planning on doing?" Klaus hissed, growing tired of his games.

"Tyler wants to marry Caroline..but he also wants to take her virginity" Mason said trying to hold his smirk back. He saw Klaus anger grow and grow. "What!?" he spat. "Yes and-" Mason couldn't speak out.

As Klaus's hands were around Mason's neck, chocking him. "Don't lie to me boy" he spat again. "I'm...not.." he managed to breath out. Klaus dropped his hands, Mason dropped to the ground, as he gasped for air.

"Where are they now?!" he hissed as he paced around him. "I can take you..there meeting at 9pm tonight.." Mason said standing up now.

"Good you better not be lying to me..or else" his hissed threw his teeth. "Come here before and take me to them!" Klaus said before he called his guards back. "Make sure he comes back" he said to his guards before stalking away.

**xxxxxx**

The family dinner took longer than Caroline wanted it to. Caroline and her father did speak a word threw out it.

Caroline said her good nights to her mother, the dashed up stairs. She slipped into her dress she climbed into bed. She heard her mother, coming up the stairs. She pretended to be asleep. She knew she was checking up on her.

Then when she heard her go back down stairs, she pushed the bed covers away. Then slowly and as quietly as she could, she walked over to the window. Opening it and then she climbed out the window.

And climbed down the wall, and burst into a run. Smiling like crazy as she felt excitement run threw her body. She couldn't wait to see Tyler, to feel his lips on hers.

She was running in the forest now, she stood where they agreed to meet. He wasn't there. She frowned and looked around, he still wasn't in sight.

_I hope he comes._ Caroline gasped when she felt strong hand cover, her eyes. "Guess who" she giggled as she heard his voice. "Hmmm is it a pig?" she laughed. Then turned around to face him.

He gave his best fake hurt face, she giggled. "Hey.." she said softly. "Hello beautiful" he winked at her then. She blushed then stretched up, and put her lips on his. They soon were fighting each other with there tongues.

He pulled away making Caroline groan. He laughed, "There something I want to do..before we.." he looked so shy. "Make love?" she said laughing. "Yes" he laughed too. Then he got down on his knees.

Caroline gasped he didn't think he was going to ask her. She couldn't hide her smile any longer. "Caroline I have liked you since we were little..I'd love nothing more if you would be my wife" he smiled up at her.

"So will you be my wife?" he asked her. She was grinning, she opened her mouth to speak when, another voice was heard. "Sorry to disappoint you mate, but Caroline is mine" Klaus said coming into view.

He had been watching from the shadows, waiting for the right time to come out. When he saw Caroline kiss Tyler, he wanted to rip his heart out right then and there, and show Caroline how a kiss should be done.

He saw Caroline turn around in shock, her face gave nothing but fear. He was smirking as he stalked up to them. Mason wasn't with him, Klaus made his guards send him away. Klaus wanted to do this alone.

His eyes were on Caroline, she couldn't drag her eyes away from Klaus's gaze. She gulped then found her voice. "Lord Niklaus" she breathed. He laughed "Shocked to see me so soon?" he teased. She didn't answer him too scared.

Klaus then looked over at Tyler, anger boiling inside of him. "Why the hell do you think you can just sweep in here and steal her from me!" Tyler hissed. Klaus laughed wickedly then he was in Tyler's face in a flash.

"How dare you say such words, your stealing Caroline from me" he hissed. "Or should I say tried" he smirked. "Caroline is **mine**and you will leave now, or else I'll kill you right now" Klaus threatened.

Caroline then found her voice. "NO please!" she said running over to Tyler grabbing his arm, and pulling him closer to her. Klaus watched this, feeling his anger boiling even more. He then grabbed her hand and pulled it off Tyler's arm.

Tyler growled "Take your hands off my wife!" Tyler threatened. Klaus's eyes widen with amusement. "You mean my wife" he said smirking even more. "Your annoying me now leave or I will kill you" he said getting into his face now.

Caroline was worried he was going to do it. "Please..Lord Niklaus..-" he cut her off. "Shh now my love" he said. "She isn't yours!" Tyler spat. Klaus then growled "is bloody well is!" he hissed glaring at him.

Then before Tyler could speak, Klaus's hands were around Tyler's neck Strangling him. "Niklaus!" Caroline screamed. "I beg of you let him go" she said trying to pull Klaus's hands off Tyler's neck.

Klaus just laughed as he looked over at Caroline, seeing fear and hurt in her eyes. His face softened. Then he dropped his hands and watched Tyler fell to the ground. He didn't waste any time, he grabbed Caroline's wrist and dragged her away.

She kept screaming and shouting as she watched Tyler catch his breath. Then he picked her up, and put her over his shoulder and carried her out the forest, and inside his carriage.

She sat down and looked out the window hoping to see Tyler, Klaus got in then and pulled the curtains down. Then sat down next to her, brushing his thigh with hers.

She felt electricity run threw her body, as she felt his touch on her skin. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. It was as if she was drawn to him.

He then grabbed her hand and kissed it, she watched his lip on her skin. It felt like fire, but it didn't burn her. "I was hoping the first time we would meet would be different, but hey at least you look ravishing love" he winked then.

She ripped her hand away, glaring at him. Wanting know more than to punch him in the face, then run off to Tyler. _I hope to god he's fine._ Caroline sighed deep. "I'm not eighteen yet" she hissed, when she heard the carriage set off.

"I know..such a shame..we wouldn't want me to steal you now would we" he was smirking like the devil. "Then where the hell are we going?" Caroline hissed. "Oh I'm taking you home, and I'm going to be keep a very close eye on you" he threatened.

"Why?" she sighed slapping her hands on her legs. He chuckled "Did you really think you could get away with, sharing your bed with _him_". "Yes!" she regretted saying it as soon as she saw, anger flicker across his face.

"I'd watch what you say to me love, just because your not eighteen, that won't stop me from stealing you now!" he spat. "I could just tell my man to turn the carriage around, and take us to my castle" he warned her. "You can't your not allowed to, you had a deal with my father!" she hissed at him.

He chuckled loudly. "Oh my sweet Caroline, nothing can stand in my way especially when I want something, I always get what I want" he the raised his finger up, and began stroking her lips. She sighed closing her eyes.

Feeling fire inside of her burning deeper and deeper. _Bite his finger off!_ Her mind screamed. She let a little gasp escape her, she opened her eyes and saw he was starring down at her, her eyes drifted to his lips they were smirking.

Then he licked his lips when he saw her looking at them. She dropped her eyes straight away, making him chuckle. "In due time my love" he said as his eyes landed on her lips. She couldn't help but lick them she was looking into his eyes, when she licked them, and saw lust and hunger.

"Lord Niklaus..I-" he cut her off, "Klaus my name is Klaus, please call me Klaus seen as were more than just friends" he winked at her, sending a shiver down her back. She gulped "Were not.._that_ yes so I shall call you Lord Niklaus until then" she said looking any where but his burning glare.

He growled but said nothing. He turned away from her, sulking like a baby. She thought he was going to kiss her before, and she was going to let him. Until he went on sulking she turned away, looking out the window. They didn't speak the whole way to her house.

**xxxxxx**

"Oh thank you for bring her home..safe" Liz Forbes said, dragging Caroline inside by her wrists. Klaus nodded his head at her, "It's fine honestly..I enjoyed the company" he grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes, "Good night Caroline, I'll be seeing you soon" he smirked then grabbed, one of her hand and brought it up, to his mouth. Kissing it then ever so quickly, he slide his tongue out just a little as he licked her hand.

Caroline tried to pull her hand away from his grip, but it was no use he was much too strong for her. "Eww do you mind!" she hissed not amused. But Klaus found it amusing, the way her face looked annoyed.

"What's going on down here?" Bill Caroline's father said from at the top of the stairs, "I'll go distract him" Liz said before dashing off to Bill. Klaus then pulled Caroline into his arms, he snaked his arms around her waist.

"You are **mine** do not forget that love" he then blew on her neck. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her neck, he bite down on it but not hard enough, brake any skin. He leaned out and looked at her then.

"You will forget that Tyler boy and when this long year has past, we'll be married and you'll belong to me, and only **me**." he then looked down at her neck, and before she could speak he sucked on the spot, where he had bitten her.

She couldn't hold her soft moan in any longer. She could feel his smirk on her skin, she hated herself for giving in, so easily. She pulled away, "I am not yours, you will never own me" she hissed finding her voice now. He let out a loud growl.

He reached out to took her, but she jumped backwards, she was inside her house now while Klaus stood outside there door. He couldn't go inside without being invited in. she smirked now, knowing this. "Caroline invite me in..now!" he eyes had a hint of _or else_. But she didn't budge.

She shook her head at him still smirking, "See you in hell" she glared at him one last time, before slamming the door shut on his face. "Caroline what are doing down here?" Bill said pushing past Liz, Liz looked at Caroline concerned.

"Erm..I was thirsty.." She lied but knew better than to tell him the truth. "Get to bed now!" he shouted at her, and she ran off. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she burst into tears. She preyed Tyler was safe. She wanted to see him.

She had to see him. _I'll go see him tomorrow even if it kills me. _

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Hey guys!, I hope you like this. I'm not too sure I like my Mercy story, so I'm trying this out. ****So be honest with me Please please and please leave a review. They make me so happy. **

**Check me out on youtube, m****y user name; Amydumasfan12 **

**I love you dudes soo much! **


	2. Desire?

**Count to ten.**

I won't let you close enough to hurt me. No, I won't ask you, You just to desert me.

Don't look back.

**.xx.**

**June 31th 1501.**

Caroline was woken up by her mother, giving her a little shake. Her bath was waiting for her, she jumped in and washed. Then got dressed and went down, stairs and found her father sat at the dinner table.

Caroline took a deep breath, waiting for a huge battle with him. But instead he looked up and smiled at her. "Morning" he spoke. Caroline was in total shock, he would never say morning to her. "..Morning.." she said taking a seat.

He went back to his tea, taking a big sip. "I have good news" he said after drinking the rest. "Oh?" she said not really caring what the news was. "Klaus has offered to visit us most days, so you both can get to know each other" he grinned at her.

Caroline was frowning. _What?!_ "..How..wonderful" she breathed threw her teeth, she tried so hard to sound happy. But she was mentally stabbing him in her mind. Liz came into the room now, looking guilty she must know.

"Have you heard the news..mother?" she asked as Liz put her cup down, full of fresh orange juice. Liz looked at her then "Yes" then she dropped her head, and walked out. "He's coming for dinner tonight too, so I expect you to looking your best!" he warned. Caroline rolled her eyes, thankfully her father didn't see.

"Caroline always looks her best" Liz said sticking up for her. Caroline then smiled at her, as Liz sat down across from her. She smiled back, placing her hand on top of Caroline's. Bill just laughed Caroline felt like slapping him. Liz then squeezed her hand. "I'll help you get ready for tonight" she whispered.

**.xx.**

Caroline knew her mum felt bad for her, as she was sticking up for her more. And she was even letting her, roam the streets. She told Caroline she would keep Bill busy, but she had to be back before Lord Niklaus came.

She wasn't planning on roaming the streets, she knew where she had to go, hopefully Tyler would be there. They use to go there when they were little. In the forest in a tree house. She sat there looking out of the cut out window, feeling the wind blowing her hair around her face.

Smiling as she watched the birds flying away, she could see a baby deer smelling some red roses. She chuckled feeling the urge to want to stroke it. But she didn't want to make it afraid.

**.xx.**

She had been sat up in the tree house for two hours now, and the sky had fallen. It was nearly dark now. She sighed deeply, she wanted to see Tyler. But she remembered Klaus's haunting words. _"I'll be keeping a close eye on you". _She knew she had to be careful, she didn't even know if Tyler was still alive.

She shivered at the thought. _He wouldn't..would he?_ She felt some tears forming, she stood up then climbed down the tree, and started running threw the forest. It soon began to rain, but she didn't care. She needs to breath, she feels like she's suffocating.

She found herself outside of Tyler's window. She looked inside, and saw his sat on his bed. She then knocked lightly, his head shot up straight away. There eyes met she smiled softly at him.

He ran over to his window, and opened it. She stepped inside, he was holding her hand helping her in. "Caroline..what are you doing here?" he sounded worried. "I had to see if you were ok.." she admitted. "I'm fine don't worry yourself, I'm a big boy" he smiled.

"I know" she grinned. "I've been thinking" he said. She watched him place the hand he was holding, on his cheek. She closed her eyes, "Oh.." was all she said. "I want us to run away together" he got straight to the point. Caroline opened her eyes and starred at him.

"What?" she asked. Making sure he had heard him right. "Run away with me" he was smiling, she read his eyes. She knew he wasn't joking. He really believed that they could run away. "Tyler..-" he cut her off. "Caroline just listen to me..we can do this" he said.

"Lets just sit down first" Caroline said taking a seat on his bed. He then sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Tyler you know Klaus will find us". Tyler shook his head at her, "No we can go somewhere where no one knows of him..We'll be safe I promise you" he pleaded with her.

"Tyler..I.." she took a deep breath. "I want to trust me when I say that, but we can't..If he finds out, He'll kill you very slowly and I can't live with out you" she could feel tears running down her cheeks, as if it was raining.

"He won't because we won't tell anyone! Only me and you will know, and when the time is right, we'll fly away" he said kissing her cheeks. She wanted to tell him yes I'll run away with you, but she was too scared she might give him false hope.

"You don't have to say yes, but say you'll think about it" he breathed. She nodded her head, "I'll think about it". She could feel him smiling against her cheek. It made her happy to think, she made him smile. But she knew deep down, they may be a chance that they might not run away.

"Good" he whispered. "I better go..Klaus is coming for dinner" she mumbled. She was jealousy on his face. "Don't worry I'll be fine..I'm more worried about you" Caroline said pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry about me" he winked at her. She laughed then pulled away, and then walked over to the window. They said there goodbyes and then set off running. She saw Klaus's carriage, in the drive way.

She nearly had a heart attack. She ran to back garden, then saw her bed room window still open, she climbed up and crawled inside her. Then she heard voices coming from behind her bed room door. She raced inside her bath room, and was thankful to see her bath full of water.

She stripped her clothes off and jumped in, then closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep. Then she heard her bed room door open, and more loud voices. Her father and mother were arguing. Then they opened the bath room door.

"There you are" Liz said walking over to her. Caroline opened her eyes and let out a fake yawn, rubbing her eyes she spoke. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep..". Bill shook his head at her, giving her a disgusted look. "Hurry up! Lord Niklaus is down stairs, waiting for you!" he shouted at her.

**.xx.**

She could feel his eyes burning deep into her skin, she couldn't bare to look up at him. "This is lovely Liz your a good cook" Klaus said making Liz blush a little. "Why thank you" she mumbled a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure Caroline is just as good, isn't that right sweet heart" Bill said fake smiling at Caroline. She just rolled her eyes, she found it funny how her father was acting so nice, fake. Bill is a mean man, he never compliments her mother.

Caroline then put on her best fake smile. _Two can play this game._ "Yes father" she agreed. Bill sent her a glare with his eyes, Klaus smiled amused at this, he could sense the tense in the air. "Now where's that lovely piece of pie?" Klaus asked Liz. "I'll go us all a piece" Liz said standing up.

**.xx.**

When dinner finally ended. Caroline hoped that Klaus would leave, but of course her dad invited him to come over again tomorrow night. And Klaus being Klaus said yes, without even giving it a thought.

Caroline was now stood outside in her back garden, the wind blowing her dress around. She grabbed hold of it, laughing as she tried to keep control of it. Then she gave up and started spinning around, and laughing more.

Then the wind calmed down, and she stopped spinning and fell to the floor. She then felt some eyes on her, she turned to find Klaus stood in the door way, watching her closely.

She sighed _can I not go any where with out him being there?!_ She turned back around, not wanting to look at him. She couldn't dare the thoughts she gets every time, she looks at him, dirty thoughts. The devil himself could make any girl, sin. Sin with desire and pleasure.

_I wonder..what them juicy lips would tease like..against my-_ "It's a beautiful night" he said pulling Caroline from her dirty mind.

She felt him sit down next to her on the grass. She looked over and there eyes met, and she couldn't drag them away. "Yes..yes it is" she managed to breath out. He smiled at her "But not as beautiful as you" he said making Caroline roll her eyes.

He chuckled from amusement. "Is that all you can do?" he teased her. "Excuse me?" she said clearly annoyed. He let out a little chuckle, she looked away from him and looked up at the stars.

"Look at me" he said almost begging her. "Huh?" she said turning to look at him, she found it hard to read is expression, as it was blank. He raised his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his hand. "Your an angel you know that" he said.

She felt herself blushing at his kind words, _It's an act! Don't listen to his crap._ "Hmm.." she didn't know what else to say to that. "Your too good for me" he whispered admitting to himself.

"I am so just let me go..I-" he shook his head at her before placing his finger on her lips. Stopping her from speaking another word. "No don't you see were perfect for each other" he said smiling. "How?" she said looking disgusted.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Your the light to the my darkness" he said looking as if he believe his own words. She shook her head at him, not agreeing at all. "No Lord Nikl-" he cut her off with a growl.

"Klaus" he glared. She sighed "Lord Niklaus you are wrong, we are not meant to be" she tried to make him see sense. "But we are love" he didn't listen. "And I'm never wrong" he said smirking now.

She just laughed "Of course your not!" she whispered to herself. He heard and growled "I'm not and I will show you" he hissed. "Oh yeah how?" she challenged him. "I will have your body, your blood, even your love" he smirked now.

She shook her head at him, "In a years time you may own my body and blood, but no way in hell will I love you" she hissed threw her teeth, glaring at him. He smirked smugly at her, then grabbed her hair. Pulling her closer to his face.

She let out a shocked gasped before he claimed her lips, with his. They kiss was hot and passionate, she tried so hard to hate it. But she couldn't help but feel something, something different. She had never felt something like this before.

It felt real, good, it felt so right. He deepened the kiss and it felt as if the earth was in her hands, they kept kissing until they had to brake away, to breath.

**.xx.**

She didn't want it to end, she could feel the moan forming, but then he pulled away. That smug smirk still there. She didn't say anything but look at him. A little shocked by how good he was at kissing.

"How dare you!" she hissed suddenly finding her voice. He just chuckled at her as he stood up. "Your disgusting" she said standing on her feet now. "And your a glorious kisser" he smirked. Then she slapped his hard across the face.

She regret it as soon as she heard the smack. She gulped as he turned his face to look at her, his fangs were down. His eyes bright yellow. She feared for the worst now.

He stalked up to her they foreheads touching. She gulped again, her body shaking every so lightly. "Are you going to kill me?" she breathed out. She watched as his eyes turned back blue, but he fangs stay hanging down. He smirked at her, feeling her fear. He could smell it a mile away, this excited him.

"Never" he said running a finger down her nose to her mouth. She fought the urge to put her hands behind his head, and pull him even closer. She wanted his lips on hers. But she fought it.

"I'd never hurt you physically" he admitted to her. She looked on confused "Mentally?" she asked. He chuckled then dropped his finger, but he put it under her chin. Making her head lift up, so he could see into her eyes clearly.

"Only if you hurt me mentally" he breathed. _Now I'm confused..how can I hurt him..and mentally?_ "Right.." she said. Looking down she couldn't look into them deep blue eyes of his. It hurt thinking she felt something every time she looked into them.

She felt sorry for him, she saw real sadness, depression. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't. "You best be going..It's nearly my bed time, and I'd like to see my friends before I go to bed" she said pulling away from him. His touch.

He scoffed "You mean to go see your little boy toy" he hissed. She saw hurt in his eyes, but it was soon gone. "No..I said friends" she mumbled looking down at her nervous feet. He laughed, "And isn't Tyler a friend? I would have thought seen as you two nearly.." he stopped, when she stalked off.

_I'm not listening to this! I don't have to!_ She stalked off wanting to be as far away from him, as she could. She marched back inside until she was inside her bed room. And in the comfort of her bed. She heard her father and Klaus saying goodbye.

She didn't bother to go downstairs and be kind. She wanted to be rude like he had just been so many moments ago. _How dare he! I can sleep with who ever I damn well please._ She groaned as she turned over in her bed. She pushed away all the thought of Klaus out of her head, and thought of Tyler.

She soon fell into a dark sleep. Klaus still in her mind.

**.xx.**

Tyler stayed up all night thinking over and over, drawing and writing down plans for him and Caroline to escape. He needed her and he knows Caroline needs him just as much as he needs her.

He isn't going to let her slip from him so easily, Klaus will have a big battle on his hands. Blood will be shed before Klaus even comes any where never taking, Caroline from him.

It was the next day and it was early morning, he felt like taking a long walk get some fresh air. It was a horrid day, the clouds were peeing like mental. Tyler was met threw but he still didn't go home.

That's when he saw her, she was soaking wet threw too, she was only wearing a dress and a pair of socks. He saw blood in her hair, she looked so sad, confused. She looked lost he ran over to her. He wanted to help her.

But he couldn't help but take in her beauty, _she's gorgeous._ He shook his head at the thought, "Excuse me,are you lost?" he asked her. Her body was shaking from the cold wind. "Yes" she breathed out.

He took off his jacket and put it around her body, "Here this might keep you warmer" he said, as he felt her hands touch his. He looked up at her, she was starring at him. He felt a shiver run down his back, as they fingers met.

_It's just the cold, _he told to himself, but deep down he knew he was lying. "I'm Tyler" he said as they looked at each other. She smiled at him. "I'm Hayley" she said holding her hand out. He took it and shook it "Nice to meet you" he said smiling back.

"Yes it is" she said blushing. "Come on lets go back to mine, and you can take a shower" he said.

She laughed and blushed even more. "And to get warm" he added. Nearly blushing himself. They both burst into laughter. "Your cute" she said. Then he blushed. She giggled then they set off walking.

**.xx.**

Hayley had a shower and was now dressed in one of Tyler's mother's dresses. Carol took to Hayley, she felt bad for her.

They were all sat down eating some breakfast. Laughing and joking with each other. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Carol asked Hayley. She looked down sad shaking her head.

"No I don't have anywhere..My parents were killed..I ran..and that's how I got here" she said feeling tears falling. "Oh dear I'm so sorry" Carol said standing up and walking over to her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you" she said hugging her back. "Why don't you stay with us? Mason Tyler's cousin seem to have run off" Carol said sitting back down. "Probably with some tart" Tyler said laughing.

"You can stay in Masons room" Carol said smiling at Hayley. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble" she said smiling now. "I'm sure" Carol said. "So will you?" Tyler asked eager to know her answer. Hayley looked over at him and grinned. "Yes I'll stay" she said softly.

**.xx.**

* * *

**Hello guys! So what do you think of this chapter? Will Hayley cause trouble? Will Tyler get distracted and forget about the plan to run away? **

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who fav'd & is following my story. And I huge no no massive thank you to everyone who let me a review!**

**So pretty please you sexy people, leave me a review PLEASEEEEE! And I'll love you forever! Lol till next time.**

**Amm.**


	3. EX-Girlfriend?

**Count to ten.**

You've been on my mind,

Why it is taking me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one I want. The only one I need.

I don't know..why I'm so scared? But _**he**_ still won't go..

**.xx.**

Hayley was fast asleep on the sofa, while Tyler was helping his mum with the dishes. _"__yes I'll stay." _them every words were burning, deep into his mind. The way Hayley smiled at him, after those words left her lips.

Did he want her to say yes? He felt very confused. A little part of him wished he hadn't met her, because he knew there was something, something strange about this girl. He felt something, but he didn't know yet what it was.

And that scared him. "I'm glad she's staying" Carol said smiling as she scrubbed at the dishes. Tyler looked over at her, while drying the plates. "And why is that?" he asked. Carol smiled more, "I see the way she looks at you Tyler, and I can feel the chemistry".

Tyler half laughed. "What chemistry? I most certainly don't see it or feel it" he said groaning a little.

Carol then dropped the sponge turning her body to look at Tyler. "Oh honey you need to forget about Caroline, in a years time she'll be married" Carol then pulled him into a hug.

Tyler didn't hug her back, feeling a little annoyed. "No mum don't, just don't" He said pulling away from her.

She frowned at him, "Tyler you have Hayley now, and she needs you..us we can be her family now" she smiled like she believe her own words. He shook his head at her now very annoyed. "No mum I love Caroline" he hissed.

She was taken back by his sudden tone of voice. "Tyler honey I only want the best for you, please know that. Caroline isn't the one for you, not know anyway.." she sighed.

Tyler rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't say any thing about the plan. But he wanted to, to show her and tell her to shut her mouth.

"Your wrong Caroline is the one for me! I love her mum, do you really think I'll just give up on her, just like that" he growled. Carol frowned at him then poked her finger on his chest.

"Now listen here, I am your mother and I don't want to hear that you got yourself hurt or killed! Over that..that stupid-" Tyler cut her off. "Stupid what? Hmm what were you going to say?" he got in her face now breathing heavily.

"Tyler calm down.." she felt scared now. She had never seen Tyler act like this before, he had never been this angry with her before, it scared it. He was unpredictable.

"No I won't calm down till you shut up" he hissed. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want him to see her like this. So she walked off, but then she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her from walking away.

"Mum wait..I'm sorry.." he let out a deep breath, Carol stood still not looking at him. He felt bad, "I'm sorry ok..it's just Caroline is my everything..and when you talk about Hayley that way, it upset me to think that I can't do anything to stop Klaus from taking her". He rubbed his eyes to stop his raining eyes.

Carol didn't turn around, but she felt him hug her from behind. "I'm sorry mum please forgive me..I don't want to lose Caroline" he couldn't help it, his eyes started the rain like crazy. _There must be some damn onions in here!_ Then he felt Carol pull away, for a second he thought she was going to walk away.

But she didn't. Instead she turned herself around, and pulled him into a prober hug. They stood there comforting each other, for a good five minutes. "I'm sorry too" she said when they pulled away. "I didn't know you felt that strong for her" she half smiled.

"I know.." he breathed. "I'm not asking you to marry Hayley..just be her friend? For me." she said softly. Tyler was looking down then he looked up at her, and smiled. "Ok but! Just friends" he laughed just a little. "Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"How don't you rest your feet and I'll finish the cleaning" he said walking over to the sink. "What you?" she laughed. "Yes" he laughed too. "Hmm I don't know, they have to be very clean" she said. "Mum I promise you I'll have them sparkling when I'm done with them!" he laughed cheerfully. "Fine" she smiled then walked away, into the living room.

Tyler then started to finish the washing up, feeling guilty for being so rude to his mum, and lying to her. And guilty because he didn't want Hayley, to stand in the way between him and Caroline. _I won't let her, even if it means I have to ignore her._

**.xx.**

"Young lady, get your ass down her now!"

Caroline sighed as she heard her father's annoyingly aggressive voice, scream into her head. Letting a long yawn out, she groaned rubbing her eyes shut. Feeling sad from being woken up, from her dreams.

Her dreams of her; _running threw fields of flowers, a golden Labrador chasing after her as she ran from it, giggling as it catched up with her. Nearly knocking her over as it threw it's big paws on her body. _

_Laughing more, smiling as she looked up at the deep blue sky. A yellow summer dress clung to her body, it was short showing off her legs. She could feel the sun shinning down on the areas of her naked skin, enjoying the wind blowing on her skin, cooling her down from the heat._

_Caroline then raced down to the sand, loving the feeling she got when, the sand brushed against her feet. "Come on Henry" she called after the dog. Henry stopped sniffing a spot on the ground._

_His head shooting up his eyes looking for Caroline, running after her. She sat down on the sand, giggling as Henry jumped into the ocean. She gasped as she felt some lips suddenly press against her neck. They then nibbled her skin, giving it a little lick afterwords. She could feel her smile getting wider._

_Electricity running threw her body, her body tempter getting hotter! But not from the sun but from this man's touch. "..Oh..-._

"Now! Caroline" he father screamed louder. She then realised she had fallen back asleep, having the same dream. She sat up gasping for air. Her hands ran to her neck, the same spot where the man's mouth had just been.

She closed her eyes taking deep breaths to calm her nervous. "Yes Father" she shouted down to him. Then she heard her door being opened, and the popped out was her mother. "Quickly dear, your father isn't in the best of moods today..please don't anger him any more" Liz said.

Her face full of concern. "Ok..is there something wrong?" Caroline managed to breath out. Liz was running around her bed room, looking in her wardrobe pulling any dress out, placing it on her desk. Then racing into the bath room.

Caroline heard the water start to run. Then Liz came back into the room. "Your bath is running..we need to talk after ok..well your father wants to have some words.." then Liz dashed off. Not giving Caroline chance to speak a word.

Caroline then sighed pulling her bed sheets from her body. She then jumped down and walked into the bath room. Stripping down so all she was wearing was her skin. She stood waiting as the water filled the bath tub, then getting in.

**.xx.**

"I know we don't get on but I need you to understand something.." Bill said sat in his high chair, him and Caroline were sitting his office room. Caroline felt very uncomfortable right now, playing with her thumbs. _This just hurry up dad! _

"I only use tough love because..I love you, and I want you to get everything, you deserve I care about your well being" he paused to laugh. Caroline was laughing in her head, she rolled her eyes at him. He pretended to not see it.

_Oh really?..Bullshit!_ "there's something else.." is that guilt in his voice? Caroline looked up at him, "Which is?" she was curious now. He gulped knowing she would hate him.

"Klaus has wanted you for a long time, when you turned thirteen, he sent me a letter explaining, that one day he would make you be his.." he paused. Thinking of the right words to say.

"To be his whore" Caroline spat nearly losing it. Bill sighed looking away from her burning eyes. "Yes.." he whispered. Caroline scoffed "I can not believe you" she shook her head in disgusted. "Caroline please let me explain.." he didn't get chance to.

Caroline stood up from the chair, putting her hand on her hip. "No why should I? When this whole time you knew he wanted me, but not to be his wife" she hissed pausing as she took a deep breath, to calm herself.

"What I want to know is, why now?" she dug her nails into her palms.

"Now what?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"If he decided he wanted to make me his whore when I was thirteen, then why does he suddenly want to make me more?" Caroline couldn't put her finger on it.

Bill sighed frustrated. "Why does he want me to be his wife now? That's what I don't get..if he only wanted me to be his whore..what has changed?" Caroline began to pace the room.

Bill watched as her expression changed from confusion to anger, in seconds. "Caroline I don't know what you want me to say" Bill said patting the chair she was just sat in.

"I want you to explain to me why Lord Niklaus wants to marry me, why me?!" she wasn't anger any more, she was hurt. Sadness in her eyes, every tear drop that fell from her eyes. Bill could feel his heart braking.

He hated to see his only child like this. But all Bill knew about parenting was tough love, and that wasn't going to change. He sat up straight and looked right at her. "Stop pacing at once!" he shouted.

She stopped pacing, standing still. She knew that tone all too well. She had her best _excuse __me_ look on her face. "I am your father and I will not be talked to like this!" he nearly screamed at her. "Now sit down" he spat.

She wanted to scream in his face, maybe even punch him. Tell him that she doesn't deserve to be talked to the way he does. But she couldn't or she would lose her head. She frowned but did as she was told, she sat back down in the chair, sulking she turned her head away from him.

Not wanting to look at him, he groaned at her, _god she's just like her bloody mother!_ "Caroline what can I say? I don't know why Klaus wants to marry you, why don't you do us both a favour and ask him"

Bill got out of his chair now. Walking over to his desk, and going into one of his draws he then pulled something out. A small blue box then he walked over to Caroline.

He then handed it to Caroline. She looked at it confused but curious. She took it out of his hands, "Klaus left it last night. He said not to give it to you, until the last week before you turned eighteen..but seen as your quite upset, I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Bill then half smiled at her.

Bill turned away from her walking towards the door, opening it slowly then he turned back around to her. "Klaus is coming for dinner again tonight, he said he some news.." Then Bill nodded his head at her, then walked out of the room.

**.xx.**

Caroline's curiosity grew and grew, the more she looked at the blue box. The more she wanted to tare it open. But she wouldn't let herself, she felt as if he was winning if she opened it.

She was head strong and she wasn't going to crack. She couldn't and won't let him win, she had spent most of the day in her bed room, thinking of ways to get out of this damn wedding. But she came up blank every time, she hope Tyler would be more helpful.

_Tyler..I miss him._ She ran downstairs smiling as she saw her mother, saw alone drawing. "Hello" she said cheerfully. Liz jumped putting her hand on her heart, Caroline then giggled "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" she said softly.

"No it's ok" she smiled at her. "What bring you in here?" Liz asked going back to her drawing. "I was wondering if it was ok if I went to Elena's I wish to see her, I haven't seen her in weeks" Caroline said almost begging.

Liz froze then she put her pencil and paper down, she knew Caroline never went to go see Elena, when it was Caroline's birthday. Deep down she knew she went to go see Tyler, not that she minded but she couldn't risk Bill finding out. He would kill her!

"Come sit with me" Liz said smiling softly.

Caroline then sat down next to her, "Is there some thing wrong?" Caroline asked with sadness in her tone.

"You can visit 'Elena' as many times as you wish, but please be careful" Liz said patting her hand.

Caroline understand who she meant straight away. She nodded her head, "Right..ok.." she whispered.

"You can go now" Liz said putting her drawing up and began drawing again. Caroline smiled then stood up, running out of the door, and out of her house. She was smiling head to toe.

She made it to Tyler's house in no time. She knocked loudly, she bite her bottom lip from excitement. Then she heard the door being unlocked. Then the door sung open, then she locked eyes with Hayley. She was wearing a seen threw summer dress. Caroline wasn't smiling any more.

"Who is it?" she heard Tyler's voice coming from behind Hayley.

Caroline then screamed and then rage ran threw her, all she saw was red. Then Caroline stepped forward, and slapped Hayley hard across the cheek. A loud gasp came from Hayley's mouth.

She held her cheek. Then Tyler pushed Hayley out of the way to see who, had just slapped her. Then when he saw Caroline standing there, looking very pissed off. Tyler dropped all of his anger from his face.

"..Caroline.." he breathed out. _Shit! shit shit!_ Tyler mentally slapped himself. _How am I going to explain Hayley to Caroline?_ He stopped talking to himself, then reached out to grab Caroline, put she wasn't having any of it. She took a big step backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me especially after you've touch..that thing!" Caroline spat at Hayley. Hayley then gave her a dirty look, she tried to slap her back but Tyler stood in her way, roughly grabbing her hand.

"Don't even think about it" Tyler hissed at Hayley. Hayley looked shocked at him, then shook her head. "I'm not going to stand here and take this!" Hayley then stormed off.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, too annoyed to even shed a tear. She turned on her feet walking away. She stopped when she heard Tyler speak.

"Please Care..just hear me out..please" his voice begged her. She closed her eyes then very slowly, she turned around opening her eyes. She walked back over to Tyler. "Fine but be quick about it" she hissed at him.

**.xx.**

They have been walking in the woods, just holding hands. Not speaking just enjoying each others company.

"So are you going to explain why there's another woman, taking my place?" she asked braking there silence.

Tyler frowned at her, squeezing her hand. "Caroline she isn't taking your place, you'll always be in my heart." he said bring her hand up to his mouth. Kissing it lightly.

"But I'll never be in your soul" she whispered out. Tyler sighed "Maybe you will" he said pulling her closer to his body. He then put his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck.

Then they started to dance, but there was no music. The music in there mind, they eyes locked she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, "I will always love you" he whispered into her neck. _But you will never be in love with me_. She thought to herself.

She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, not wanting to ruin this moment they were sharing. "I found Hayley in the streets, she has lost her parents so I brought her home, and my mother insisted she stay with us" Tyler said pulling away from her neck.

But before he gave her a little peck on her neck, then they were face to face. "She means nothing to me..nothing" he said smiling softly at her. _**Then why do I not believe you?**_

"My mum wants us to be friends, and I swear I will be nothing more to her." he said brushing her hair behind her ear, she looked deep into his eyes. _**Why do your eyes lie to me?**_ She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. "I won't stop you, you know" she whispered.

"What?".

"I won't stop you and Hayley being more than just 'friend's', I want you to be happy" she said raising her voice this time.

"What no Care..-" she stopped him from saying another word. She pressed her finger hard on his lips.

"If she can bring you happiness, then go for it because what if..what if I can't find a way out of this marriage with Lord Niklaus, I don't want to bring you down with me" she could feel her tears, but didn't bother to whip them.

Tyler shook his head at her and pulled her hand away, "Caroline no..".

"No just listen to me please" she breathed.

Tyler frowned but nodded his head for her to carry on. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to marry Klaus but I don't want you to hurt because of me" she took a breath.

"But you won't hurt me because we will find way" he said trying to convince her. "But what if we don't Tyler we need to think about that too" she cried more.

"Please Caroline don't give up on us" he was crying now. He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. "Don't give up on me" he pressed her hand on his.

"I'm not giving up on us, I'm just saying we need to think about everything, I don't want you to end up dead" she leaned closer to his body. Resting her head on his chest, he ran his hands threw her hair.

"I'll get a job and save up all the money I earn, and by the time your eighteen we'll have enough money, to run away and we'll be free of him" he eyes were begging her to believe him.

Caroline didn't want to upset him any more, she half smiled at him as he pulled away from his chest. "Ok" she breathed.

**.xx.**

**Tyler, 8;05pm. **

Tyler arrived home making sure he had stopped crying, he sighed as he opened the door to his house. He walked into the living room, he found Hayley sat on the sofa.

He didn't want to see her right now, so he tried to walk past her. But she turned around and smiled at him. "So who was she then?" she voice full of jealously.

Tyler shook the thought away. _She couldn't be jealous.. _"My girlfriend..well ex girlfriend" he said sitting down across from her. They hadn't broken up, but him and Caroline had decided to make people, think they had.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought she was some crazed freak" she laughed. Tyler gave her a dirty look, "Don't call her that" he spat. "I'm sorry.." she half smiled.

"am I causing trouble for you?".

"what?" he breathed.

"am..I..causing..you..trouble?" she mocked him laughing lightly.

The corner of his mouth was turned in a smile. "No" he breathed.

"Your lying to me" she said.

"Huh? No I'm not" he said a little confused.

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes" she said. They eyes met and locked.

"Your wrong" he mumbled.

"No your wrong, you lied about you and Caroline I know you too are still dating" she paused.

"I don't like liars" she added.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "And I don't care what you like".

"Yes you do, you care" she said smiling.

"Now who's the crazed freak?" he hissed.

Hayley dropped her smile, he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. "I am no freak" she said standing up.

"Wait stop" he said reaching out and grabbing her hand, she froze feeling his hand on hers.

"Why? So you can call me more names?" she spat.

"No I'm sorry..I'm not having the best of days today" he said truthfully.

"Your not a freak I'm sorry I didn't mean that" he said pulling her back.

"Thank you" she smiled softly.

"I do care" he admitted. "I don't know why but I do..other wise you wouldn't be here" he said.

"I know" she said. "That's why I think it's best I leave, because I feel something strong for you, and I don't know what it is but I don't want to stand in the way between you and Caroline" Hayley then pushed his hand away.

Holding her tears back. "What no don't be silly" Tyler said feeling a little sad.

"I have to" she said before walking away. He sighed then stood up and then growled he had to see Caroline and now. He looked at the time it was 8;20pm, he knew the Forbes would be having dinner, but he had to see her. He set off walking to her house.

**.xx.**

**Caroline, 8;05pm.**

Dinner was silent. It killed her, she was a little panicked. Normally Klaus would be starring deep into her soul, but not tonight.

He had only looked at her when he first, arrived. And he hasn't even glanced her way the whole night.

When dinner had finally finished, she watched as Liz and Bill were talking in the kitchen. She smiled walking away, she saw Klaus stood alone, outside in the garden.

She felt a sudden rush to go over to him. And she did just that, she wanted to demand answer from him. Confront him about what her and Bill had been talking about earlier today.

Caroline saw Klaus tense as she came closer to him, not realising how close she actually was. She looked up at him, but he wouldn't met her gaze. She sighed hoping to catch his attention.

She saw that smug smirk spread across his handsome face. "My father said you came bring news? What of it?" she asked.

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me" he softly turning to look at her. _She looks even more beautiful under the nights sky_. "I have decided to stay away from you" he said with a hint of sadness in him voice.

"Oh" she said her expression blank. "We're still to marry, but I seem to want it to come sooner, the more I see you the more I spend just a second with you. The monster in me wants to jump out and grab you, steal you away and never give you back" he admitted.

"Well it's true". "You are stealing me, and you will never give me back" she spat.

"Your right I won't" he smirked. "But I will honour your fathers wishes, this will be the last time you will see me, until your eighteen birthday" he said the corner of his mouth turned in a frown.

"Oh.." she breathed out. She couldn't help but feel a weird sadness, she never thought she could feel that with him. He just kept on shocking her.

"Klaus?".

"Yes?" he asked leaning down so there foreheads were almost touching.

"If I promise to come willingly will you promise, to not hurt anyone I love?" she asked feeling his hot breath on her face, her mouth.

He laughed. "You mean Tyler right" he smirked.

"And my friends and family no matter what happens" she took a breath.

He gave it a thought. "please" she begged.

Klaus then sighed. "Fine I promise" he said. "But I will only keep to that promise if you keep to yours" he said stroking her cheek.

"I promise" she said closing her eyes shut tight. "Your so beautiful you know that, I'm finding it so hard to control my hunger for you, and I don't mean your blood" he smirked. She gasped feeling his mouth on her neck.

"Caroline?.." she gasped louder pulling away from Klaus.

**.xx.**

* * *

**Hmm I don't like this chapter at all, but I had to do it for the next chapter to happen. I don't want to rush this. ****I'd love it if you leave me a review letting me know if you liked it, because I didn't lol. **

**Amm. Thank you my dudes! **


	4. The Ball- Part 1

**Count to ten.**

It's the first time I've ever felt this lovely, I wish you could cure this pain.

All the pain and all the tears I cried. Still you never said goodbye. I know I let you down, but it's not like that now.

**.x.**

"I'm sorry.." a small pause, "I know I hurt you". A few more tears raining down her soft skin. More dirty looks, a deep deathly glare. A broken heart, another half broken.

"Don't" his voice full of hate, it warned her not to speak another word. But she was stubborn and she spoke again. Taking an unsteady step towards him, Tyler took a three steps backwards from Caroline.

Raising his hands up in the air in front of her, Pulling his deadly eyes away from Klaus, his eyes softening just a little when his eyes met Caroline's. "It meant nothing" she tried to beg to make him listen. To hear her out but she knew Tyler too well, he wouldn't listen to her not while Klaus, is hanging around. In the shadows.

Klaus hadn't said a single word, he just stood there listening to there battle, knowing damn well Caroline's wouldn't win. It wasn't until Caroline said it meant nothing, he felt a sudden hurt hit him. He angered him and he was going to make sure, they both knew who the alpha male is.

"Nothing huh? That isn't what your body was just saying" smugly smirking, he reached out and roughly grabbed Caroline by the waist pulling her closer to him. Making sure to let his hand slip down, and nip her bottom. She gasped, blushing slightly but she soon fought it.

Trying hard to push his grip on her, away. It was no use, he just tightened his hold on her. Gritting her teeth hissing under her breath, she looked up at him glaring. He matched her glare, looking deeper in her blue eyes. He fought the urge, to push a piece of her curly blond hair behind her ear.

Klaus found her attractive when she was angry at him, she was sexy. She lit his darkness with her fire. He saw it as fireworks and like a child, he wanted more. Another urge came, and yet again he fought it. He knew he couldn't kiss her, in front of Tyler. Caroline wouldn't kiss him, back and he wanted her to, otherwise what is that point?

"Do you mind?" she spat at him narrowing her eyes, it almost cut into him. "Oh but love I do" he chuckled. Tyler rolled his eyes at them, he then started to walk away. Caroline frowned, then tried to follow after him. But Klaus stopped her in her tracks.

"No" he whispered deadly in her ear. Caroline groaned loudly then spun around to face him, poking her finger in his chest her eyes full of hate, anger. "Just let me talk to him!" she hissed, then digging her nails into his hands that were still chained around, her waist.

His smirk swiftly turning into a full frown, he leaned down so there noses touched. His eyes pouring into hers. They eyes locked together neither one, wanting to lose this eye stare battle. "I said no" he growled softly. Smirking softly now, Caroline dropped her eyes they landed on his lips.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, slowly looking back up at him, teasing him. "And I say yes" she blew out a breath, hitting his face. He growled at her looking away from her, backing away. "Go..before I regret it" he hissed knowing she had won.

She grinned happy that she won this fight, but she had many more fights with him to come. Caroline set off running as fast as she could to catch up with Tyler. It didn't take her long she found him, she could hear his screams following after them, she found him pacing around.

"Tyler.." she whispered not wanting to scare him. He froze standing still he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing threw his nose. His bit his mouth, then slowly turned himself around. His eyes still shut, he opened his mouth. "Caroline please just go" he said cool and calmly.

"No we need to talk" she said standing her ground. Tyler sighed then shot his eyes open, meeting her gaze. There eyes met they stood there just looking at each other. "Well talk then" Tyler mumbled breaking the horrid silence.

"What you saw back there..was.." she paused thinking. "It was a moment of weakness..nothing more" she took a deep breath. "Caroline your anything but weak" Tyler scoffed rolling his eyes at her. Caroline frowned catching the eye roll. "Trust me Tyler I am weak, I ain't the strong girl you think I am" she took a step closer to him.

Then another Tyler saw what she was doing but choose not to move, he wanted to feel her close to him. He was hurt but he didn't want to lose her, to that **dog**.

"Then who are you?" he hissed, he didn't mean for it to come out as a hiss. He was just annoyed, his eyes softened when he saw a flicker of hurt cross her eyes. Caroline took her final step, they stood in front of each other. Very close to one another, she place her hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes catching his. She had his full attention now. "I am strong headed but weak inside, I love you Tyler.." she almost cried out. Tyler sighed then grabbed her hand that was on his shoulder, then instead of pushing it away like Caroline thought, he was going to do. He rapped his hand around hers smiling softly at her. "I love you too".

Caroline smiled wide at him, squeezing his hand with hers, then she kissed his cheek. "Good" she giggled, "This has only made me more determined than ever" he said pulling her hand up and kissing it. "With what?" she asked.

"With the plan duh, I will help you escape him! And we will run away and leave this pathetic town, and start living our life" he spoke as if he believed himself. Caroline just smiled at him, half hoping he was right but the other half of her, didn't want him to be right.

_Do I even want to leave?..or am I just dilaudid? I think I'm going crazy, I should be in a mental home!_ Caroline frowned at her thoughts.

"What is the matter?" Tyler asked noticing her small frown. "Oh nothing" a little white lie. Smiling at her he slowly leaned down resting his forehead against hers, She closed her eyes knowing what he was about to do. Then she felt his soft lips upon hers, it was a short kiss, but sweet.

No electricity, no spark, nothing. She felt absolutely nothing, It didn't even hit her heart it didn't beat any faster. Tyler pulled away from her, Caroline began to panic she groaned then pulled him back to her. Pushing her mouth hard against his, Tyler didn't push her away he kissed her back.

In his mind he thought Caroline was kissing him like this, because she didn't want to lose him either, that she didn't want them apart. But secretly she was kissing him because she wanted, no she needed to feel a spark anything, even if it was a small spark.

Caroline needed to feel the passion, like she did when Klaus would touch her, she wouldn't let him steal her heart. Or her soul she couldn't let him win, Even if it meant faking such passion. If she had to she will push away all the thoughts, and feelings she felt when around Klaus.

Caroline froze when she felt Tyler's hand creep down, her back to her bum. She heard a low moan coming from Tyler's mouth. Pulling away she let out a hot breath.

Tyler looked at her confused to why she had pulled away, he leaned forward to try to kiss her once again. But she put her finger on his mouth, stopping him in his tracks.

"I better go I don't want my father to get worried" she whispered. Tyler frowned moaning, "Ok.." he mumbled a little annoyed, and sexually frustrated. "You know what Bill is like, he'll send people out to look for me" she found herself mumbling quietly.

Tyler nodded his head pulling his mouth into a thin line. "It's fine..honestly" he smirked then, "We have plenty of time to kiss and do other things" he winked cheekily. The corner of her mouth dragged up into a small smile.

"Well..I'll see you around then" she said stabbing her nails into her palms. "Yes I'll see you later" he smiled at her. He watched as she turned around and burst into a run. Frowning as he watched her run away, feeling as if he wouldn't get to see her again.

**.x.**

"Where have you been?" Liz demanded as soon as Caroline climbed inside her bed room window, Caroline sighed loudly from being caught. She tried her best to be quiet hoping her parents would be fast asleep.

"I was with Lord Niklaus" another white lie. Caroline threw her hands in her hair pulling the pins out, letting her hair lose. "Caroline" Liz warned. "Don't lie to me!" she hissed walking over to her.

"I..I'm not" she whispered hoping Liz would just drop it. "I know you're lying because me and you're father said goodnight, to Niklaus ten minutes ago!" she lectured her. Caroline walked over to her bed, sitting down putting her hands in her lap.

Liz frowned sitting down next to her on the bed, she put her arm around her. Caroline rested her head against, Liz's shoulder. Closing her eyes to stop her tears, feeling as if she could shed a few tears.

"I know this has had a huge affect on you.." pausing to find the right words to use, "But I know you will find strength, and I prey for you to pull threw this" Liz felt every tear fall knowing her voice, was braking because of her cries.

But she kept talking, Caroline looked up at her mother knowing she was crying. "No..please just listen to what I have to say" she begged. Caroline smiled softly at her as if to say carry on.

A deep breath and a few minutes later Liz opened her mouth again, "I know you don't want to marry him, heck I don't want you to either, if I spoke the truth. You could do better than Niklaus..I fear he may harm you..".

Liz then kissed the top of Caroline's head. "Maybe not physically but mentally, you are brave, strong most of the time" pausing to laugh. "and someone like Lord Niklaus could taint that, and that's what makes you. You and I can't stop or change that".

"I know you can't mum I don't blame you for this, please believe me when I say that" Caroline said grabbing a handkerchief handing it to Liz, she took it and started to wipe away her wet tears.

"I have failed you as a mother-" Caroline groaned cutting her in, "NO you haven't! You are a great mother, I couldn't ask for any better" she nearly hissed out. Reaching over to hug her. Liz smiled at Caroline's attempt to make her feel better. But it didn't work but she didn't want Caroline's feeling to be hurt.

Liz hugged her back kissing her head she whispered ever so quietly, "I am so so sorry".

They sat there just hugging each other, comforting each other. Liz couldn't hold on any more tears, _this might be the last time I spend time with Caroline, yeah I still have a year left, but the closer we get to that day the more she'll hate me._ Frowning at her thoughts she knew deep down Liz would never forgive herself.

Liz pulled away needing some air, she felt trapped. "You should get some sleep, we're having a ball here tomorrow and I need you on your best, behaver" smiling a fake smile. Caroline knew better to believe that smile but smiled back anyway. "Ok..good night mother" she breathed.

Liz stood up and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her she let out all her cries. Running down the stairs and in the garden, not caring that it was raining it down.

**.x.**

"Wake up sleepily head!" a voice giggled in Caroline's ear, making her jump at the sudden noise, making her up from her deep sleep.

Letting out a loud yet long yawn, rubbing at her eyes preying them open. "Elena?" yawing again but a short one. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Elena sat down on her bed smiling, "You're mother invited me to the ball tonight, and said to come early" she said cheerfully.

"Oh" was all she said. "Don't ball's normally start at night?" Caroline asked a little confused. Elena laughed "Yes they do but I'm early because, you're mother thought it would be nice if we had, a girly day and then party at the ball" she laughed again.

Caroline smiled remembering how she and Elena would always, spend each day together all day. "Sounds good" smiling more. "I know right, I haven't seen you in ages! Seems like years" Elena laughs again.

"I know my life seems to have turned a dark corner, I wish to turn back around.." Caroline rambled on mumbling ever so slightly. "Well we can at least make this year, a good one" Elena tried to make her feel better. Caroline smiled at her. "I guess so" a small smile spread on her face.

"So who is invited to this ball then?" Caroline asked curious to know. "Well there's me, the Donovan family, and erm..the Lock woods and some of you're fathers friends.." Elena said. "Matts coming" Caroline said turning her mouth into an o. "Yes.." Elena mumbled "But didn't you two brake up?" Caroline asked. "Yes and it's going to be so awkward.." Elena said frowning.

"Yes..yes it is" Caroline laughed "Oi don't laugh!" Elena said throwing a pillow at her giggling. "Well don't throw a pillow at my head" Caroline laughed more. Throwing a pillow at Elena, they ended up having a pillow fight.

A cough interrupted them, "Ladies!" Liz said standing in the open door way. They stopping throwing pillows around, "Sorry mother" Caroline mumbled trying to hold her laughter in. Elena was struggling too "Sorry Mrs Forbes" smiling.

"No need to say sorry ladies, today is all about having fun. But try not to have too much fun" Liz said smiling at them. Both the girls nodded there heads at Liz, "Well if you two don't mind, I have to get the house cleaned and ready for the ball tonight, so if you two could play outside for today?" Liz asked.

"That's fine mother" Caroline said getting out of bed, "Good bye now." Liz then waved at them then left the room. "I'll just have a bath then I'll get ready, then we can go" Caroline said. "Ok don't take too long!" Elena said giggling. "I'll try my best" Caroline winked at her.

**.x.**

Time had past and the girls found themselves bored out of there mind, and only half the day had past. They still had three hours left before they had to go back to Caroline's to get ready.

"Why don't we go down to the lake? We haven't been there since we were little kids" Elena suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea" Caroline grinned. They set off on foot and ten minutes later, they arrived at the lake.

"I think we're alone" Caroline noted. "Yeah but that's better for us" Elena then started to jog away from Caroline. Then she jumped into the water, giggling loudly when her head popped up, from under the water.

"Come on in! The water isn't that cold" Elena shouted over. "But our clothes will get wet!" Caroline said whining. "So? We're going to get changed, when we go back to yours anyway.." Elena said splashing some water around.

"Come on I dare you!" Elena giggled again. _I dare you..well I never back down from a dare._ Caroline grinned wide "Fine! Only 'cause you know I never, say no to a dare" Caroline laughed, then ran to the end of the wood panel, then jumped. Making a huge splash Elena had to back away, rubbing at her eyes to get out the water in her eyes.

"You got water in my eyes!" Elena whined. "Sorry" Caroline laughed then started to swim. "Your right the water isn't that cold" Caroline agreed with Elena's words from before. "Duh I'm always right" laughed Elena. Caroline laughed back "So are you nervous about tonight?" Caroline asked.

"I thought I would be..but no, I'm actually looking forward to it. I haven't have any prober fun in ages! Like years" Elena laughed swimming around in the lake. Caroline smiled small at her, "Maybe Matt won't cause any trouble" mumbled Caroline.

A quite gasp came from Elena then all of a sudden, she dunked her head under the water. "What the?..-" Caroline was saying until a voice cut her off. A very deep male voice. "Caroline?" it said.

Then she understood why Elena dunked, she didn't want to be seen by this man. Caroline turned herself around, with a genuine smile painted on her face. "Matt" it came out in a breath. "What are doing in the water?" he asked half curious and half worried. "Oh..erm..I.." she laughed thinking of any excuse.

"I felt like having a swim" that made Matt raise his eye brow at her, then he held his hand out for her to grab. Sighing she took it and let him, help her out of the water. A shiver hit her, as soon as she was out of the water. The weather had changed it was cold the wind blowing on her, wet cold skin.

Caroline rapped her arms around her body to try to make her warmer. "Here take my jacket" he said pulling it off, and before she could say no. it had it rapped around her shoulders. Instead of speaking she just smiled at him. "Come on I'll walk you home" he said setting off.

Caroline didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't tell Matt Elena was here, but she couldn't leave her here alone. Frowning at the thought, "Matt is it ok if I walk myself home? I don't mean to be rude but I kinda came out here, to have time on my own" she wasn't lying too much.

Matt looked sad but nodded his head her, "No it's fine I'll see you later tonight, at the ball" he said. "Yeah see you" she said small smile hanging, she watched as he left. Elena shut up gasping for air. "Sorry" Caroline whispered. "I thought he wasn't going to go for a second" Elena said after getting enough air.

"Let's go home" Caroline said holding her hand out like Matt had done for her, she help Elena get out. Caroline then took off Matt's Jacket, passing it to Elena watching her shiver and shake from the cool air's breezes. "Thanks" she said gladly taking the coat rapping closely around her body.

**.x.**

Liz knocked loudly at Caroline's door. Stood waiting then knocked again, sighing then she opened the door and gasped. Putting her hand on her mouth, "You..look beautiful" Liz said in shock. Her baby daughter was no longer 'little' any more, she was a woman now.

Tears began to form in her eyes, Caroline twirled around in her deep blue dress, it spun as she turned. A huge grin plastered on her mouth, "Thank you mother" she said cheerfully. Liz quickly wiped away her tears of joy. "You look like a lady" she stated.

"Erm don't I look like a lady everyday mother?" Caroline asked while laughing. "You know what I mean" Liz said laughing too. Elena came out of the bath room now smiling over at Liz. "Wow you look amazing Elena" Liz said smiling back at her.

"Why thank you Mrs Forbes, you look lovely yourself." Elena then walked over to Caroline hugging her, then moving away. "I have to go greet my brother and Jenna there downstairs waiting for me" smiling more Elena hugged Caroline again. "So I'll see you later on" then she left. "Are you ready my dear?" Liz asked holding her arm out, for Caroline to link arms with her.

Caroline starred at it then smiled up at her mother, feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. She slipped her arm into her mothers, linked together they walked out of her bed room, and down the stairs. Caroline heard there names being called, and people turned to look at them.

Some gasped and some rolled there eyes, everyone was clapping. She could feel peoples eyes on her, burning her skin. Caroline dropped her eyes not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Her nervous soon kicked in and she felt like she could faint.

**.x.**

Most of the night Caroline kept herself to herself. Not wanting unwelcome company, most of the guest she didn't know. And she didn't want to waste time getting to know them, as she will be leaving so soon.

Many men had asked her to dance, but she kindly said no. she could sense there anger as she said no, but she didn't care. If she didn't feel like dancing the hell, she wouldn't dance. No one could force her to do anything she didn't want to do. _Even Klaus!_

Caroline was too deep in her thoughts, she hadn't seen Tyler make his way over to her. He cough out loud but not too loud, to cause attention to them. Her eyes shot up at his, they met in a weird gaze. "Tyler" she breathed out smiling.

Softly his mouth turned up into a smile. "You look lovely" he said running his eyes down her. "Thank you" she blushed lightly it didn't met her eyes though. "Can we talk?" he asked look back up at her eyes.

"Now?" she asked looking around to see if anyone was looking.

"Yes..but not here, outside" he said stepping away from her table.

Her eyes followed him then she stood up, and then her feet soon followed after him. Tyler led her outside, it was freezing outside. But the wind wasn't out. She could hardly see anything from the nights light, being blocked from the clouds.

"Tyler?" she whispered. She felt scared when she heard a low growl. Then she yelp out loud when she felt, a strong hand snake around her waist. Her ear was met with a cool breeze, "Shh it's me" Tyler breathed. Her nervous calmed down, at his voice.

She spun around and slapped his chest, "You scared the hell out of me!" she groaned. He smiled at her, "Sorry" he laughed. "Why are you laughing" she said "I have great news" he said smiling wider. "About what?" she asked curious now. "I know when we can leave." her smiled slopped down.

**.x.**

Klaus was sat down half bored and more annoyed, tapping his finger on his chin. His tempter getting angered more and more, he hated with such passion to be made to wait.

"He's arrive sir" one of his servant said barging inside his room. The door banging against the walls. He growled then nodded his head. "Good send him straight here!" he hissed. Sitting up in his chair a smirk formed on his lips.

The man in question didn't waste time, he used his vampire speed and stood in front of Klaus. No expression on his face, he just starred at him. Klaus smirked didn't drop "Hello Brother" Klaus mumbled standing up.

"Hello Niklaus" he spoke calmly.

"Please Elijah you know how I hate that name, Klaus please" he said walking over to him. "I have missed you" he added.

Elijah smirked. "Oh really?" not believing him.

"Yes brother I want you to come to my wedding" he paused. "I'm to marry in a years time" his smirk turned into a smile, as his mind wondered to Caroline, her face, her smile. It made his length twitch aroused he led out a small cough.

"Just cut out the crap and tell me why I'm here" Elijah nearly growled it out.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Can't I just want my brother to come to my wedding?" Klaus said making himself a drink of blood.

"Well like you said it's in a year, why not just send me an invite" Elijah said joining him. Taking a sip of his blood Elijah turned to him.

"Elijah.." Klaus sighed. "I want my family back." he was being honest. "And what if I say I don't want it back?" Elijah said almost changeling him.

Klaus smirked at his brother raising his eye brows. Laughing darkly "Fine why don't we talk business?" he said sitting back down in his thrown. Elijah nodded his head curious, joining him sitting down next to him.

"And what business of yours is my business?" Elijah asked taking another sip.

"I want to start an army of hybrids and I need your help." Klaus drank the rest of his blood waving his hand in the air, a servant came rushing over to him. Purring more blood into his cup, then dashed back off.

"And how am I to help you?" Elijah asked putting his cup down.

Klaus poured more blood into his mouth. "I can not marry Caroline for another year, so I told her I would leave her be until then. So I need someone to help me find, werewolf's" he said drinking all of the blood, nearly licking the cup.

"More sir?" asked a servant. Klaus glared at him, annoyed her had spoken with out permission. "No" he growled out the servant nodded his head, running away.

"So when do we leave?" Elijah asked smirking as he saw a flicker, of shock cross Klaus's face. "Tomorrow night."

**.x.**

* * *

**Hey guys, so what did you think of this chapter? I kinda like this one not too sure if you guys will though. So please leave a review & let me know, many thanks to everyone who does leave me a review.**

**You make me happy! Oh so happy! If I could I'd hug the shit out of you! ;D**

**lol anyways I love you all. So when will Tyler and Caroline leave? And will Caroline go with him?**

**Love from Amber.**


	5. The Ball- Part 2

**Count to ten.**

You push me to the limits,

'Cause You just don't care.

You've got a burning, desire for me, baby.

I push you to the limits,

'Cause I just don't care no more.

I've got a burning, desire for you, my baby.

**.A.**

Caroline stood still, froze on the spot._**"**__**I know when we can leave." **_Caroline face gave off no expression, making Tyler feel nervous. A strange feeling hit her, and she couldn't work out what it was.

"Leave?" she said finally finding her voice, braking the long awkward silence.

"Yes." Tyler half smiled at her. "You still want to leave right?" he asked with his eye brow raising, just a little.

"Of course." Caroline said smoothing her dress down, smiling softly up at him.

A huge smile painted on his face, "Good." he then leaned over, for a second Caroline thought he was going to kiss her. But instead he pushed a piece of her hair, behind her ear.

"So when do we leave?" she asked her voice shaking slightly.

If it was possible Tyler's smile got bigger, "I got this job working on a farm, it's..quite far away from this town, but I have some long lost family over there, and I'm going to stay with them." Tyler then put both hands on either side of Caroline's shoulder.

His eyes begging hers to meet his, and they did. Worry lied in hers, a little worry was in his too. _I wonder why._ "Only for a little while, just long enough so I can safe every penny I earn. And when I have enough then we can leave." his hands snaked up from her shoulder, until she felt his hands in her hair.

"So what your saying is, your leaving town for a while. And I won't see you again until you have enough money.." a mixture of hurt and sadness was in her tone. Caroline may not be in love with Tyler, but she cared deeply for him. She hated the thought of not seeing him again.

They have been close friends since they were little kids, the very thought of not seeing him again, it hurt her to even think about it.

"I hate that I have to leave you...but it has to be this way." Tyler said letting out a breath.

Caroline frowned then she leaned closer to him, then she put her arms around him. Pulling him into a comforting embrace, he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Smelling her hair as her hair fell near his face.

"But Tyler..we can think of other ways..I.." she paused to sigh loud, from frustration.

"Shh..don't worry everything will be fine, I promise. Not matter what happens you will find happiness." he smiled a soft smile at her.

She felt safe in his arms, it made her wonder if she would feel like this with Klaus, _Of __course not! He's an evil beast, he doesn't have feelings, __I can't change him._

Caroline matched him smile, pulling away from they close embrace. Only for Tyler to pull her back, they lips met. Kisses and more sweet little ones, Caroline kissed him back. They pulled back resting on each others heads, they were catching there breaths.

"We better go back inside..we don't want people to wonder, where we have gone." smiled Tyler.

"Yeah." Caroline pulled away from him, smiling one last time. Before running off back inside the house. Tyler watched her run away, frowning as he hadn't told her the whole truth.

**.A.**

He waited a few minutes until he crawled back inside, he saw Caroline and Elena dancing on the dance floor. Giggling at each other, he smiled at them. He looked around then when he saw Hayley, he met her stare. She was starring deeply at him, she grinned at him then started to walk over. He noticed this and met her half way. "Hi." she said when they met, "Hey," he breathed out.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked, looking over at Caroline and Elena still dancing, with no care in the world.

"I've told her about me leaving.." he mumbled following her gaze on Caroline, "But you haven't told her about me going with you, have you?" she said looking back at him.

He growled low yet loud enough for her to hear, Tyler was still watching Caroline. Her light had a hold on him, "No" he hissed out. Hayley rolled her eyes, this was not missed by Tyler. "If you don't mind I rather you didn't tell her!" he spat.

"Why not? Don't you think she should know?" she was pushing his buttons, she knew Tyler had a tempter. But she loved to push him.

"Lying to her won't get you in her good books." she mumbled under her breath low. But Tyler heard every word, he groaned at her. Narrowing his eyes at her, "I don't need to get in her good books, I've been in them for years!" he hissed out.

He was angry now _how dare she!_ Hayley rolled her eyes, Standing up straight showing him she wasn't afraid to fight him. "I don't care about that Tyler.." she growled out. "Then what the hell do you care about?" he spat glaring a little at her.

"Honesty, truth, friendship. How do you think Caroline will react, when she finds out I'm going with you?" she said raising her eye brow at him. Tyler glared full on now, stepping a little closer to her. Grabbing her arm roughly, "She won't find out."

They eyes had a death glare match, for a few minutes until Tyler, dropped his hold on her. Pushing past her, nearly knocking her as he fled, bursting into a run. Not stopping to say goodbye to Caroline, he didn't even give her a second glance.

**.A.**

"Does this mean you and Matt are back together?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know about that yet.." laughed Elena. "But we talked and all I can tell you, is that were good again. I don't know if were ready to start dating again." Elena said.

"Oh..ok." smiled Caroline, looking around for Tyler frowning when she couldn't spot him.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked noticing her frown.

"I can't see Tyler." she said her tone full of disappointment. Matt walked over to them then, smiling at both the ladies.

"Caroline" he nodded his head at her, making sure his eyes stayed on Elena. "Elena." he grinned at her, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

Elena giggled and blushed as Matt kissed her hand softly. And instead of letting her hand drop, he kept hold of it. "Matt have you seen Tyler?" Caroline asked now looking at him.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to some girl he brought with him..that is her name again?.." he paused to think about her name.

Caroline growled. "Is it Hayley by any chance?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah that's it." smiled Matt. Caroline let out a low groan, "I'll see you guys around." Caroline mumbled, leaving the two love birds alone.

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" Matt asked winking at her. Blushing a little more Elena giggled. "Yes you have." she smiled biting the inside of her lip.

"Matt can we talk about us?" she asked looking at him seriously. He looked a slightly worried but nodded his head, with a small smile. "Sure.." he breathed out.

"I know we have already made up but..." Elena stopped speaking to take a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to jump back into a relationship with you, not yet any way." she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Oh.." his eyes full of hurt, he found it hard to even say _"oh"._ Elena looked up at him, she felt like crying. She looked deep into his eyes, hating herself for hurting him. "I'm sorry..I just need time." she whispered out.

"No...it's..totally fine." he tried to smile but failed miserably.

She tried to reach out to touch him, comfort him. But Matt moved back not wanting her comforting touch. "I don't need your petty." he spat, not helping his dirty look he gave her.

Elena frowned feeling like she was going to cry, "Matt..I..-" he cut her off. "Elena it's fine." he hissed then he stalked off leaving Elena, to watch him leave.

**.A.**

The Night seemed to drag on for everyone one, and soon the moon light soon was leaving. The sun just peaking threw, Birds were sings as they fled.

Most of the guest had left, but some were still dancing for deer life. Bill Forbes was fast asleep, leaving poor Liz to entertain the last of the guests. Elena had already left when Matt left, not feeling like having fun any more, Elena left with her brother.

Caroline was still wide awake, not tried a little bit. Liz had tried to get her to go to bed, but being as stubborn as Caroline. She refused, only wishing she had listened when Klaus turned up, uninvited.

He hadn't noticed her yet, and she tried the fly away. Up into her bed room where she could hide from him. But his piercing eyes caught her. She sighed in frustration, making a smirk lay on his lips. His feet stalked over to her, they were in her back garden. _Is this our thing?_

"Caroline, my sweet." he greeted her with a huge smile.

She greeted him with a massive frown, a hand on her hip. Her back up and straight, showing no fear on her face. "Lord Niklaus." she groaned under her breath. He looked displeased by, his name.

"Caroline." he warned her. She just rolled her eyes, "Klaus.." she mumbled looking away from him. It wasn't until he was stood right in front of him, when she finally looked deep at him. _Come alive._

"Why are you here?" she asked curious to know. He wasn't invited here, so why oh why was he here?

"Can't I come and see my blushing bride?" he said winking cheekily at her. She could feel a rosy blush forming, on her creamy pale face. _Damn __him, To__ hell!_ "No you bloody can't" Caroline smirked a devil smirk, taking a step backwards, wanting as much past away from him, as possible.

He chuckled amused by her attempt to anger him, only it amused him. She saw it in his eyes, in his chuckle. He was loving this. Caroline took another step back, and Klaus took one step forward, until he had her pressed up against, the cold hard brick wall.

He then placed both of his hands, at either side of her head. They eyes lock she found it very difficult to drag her eyes away from his. Klaus then lowered his head so that they foreheads touched. Caroline's breathing speeded up, he chuckled darkly amused once again.

He loved how he could affect her, without even laying one finger on her soft skin. It made his heart bubble, when he saw her cheeks, tainted in red. He did this, he was making her cheeks blush, not just a light blush, any man could make any girl blush lightly.

But Klaus could make Caroline blush a deep crimson colour, he was almost proud he could do such a thing. To a girl like Caroline, he admired her strongly. He even respected her but, that didn't mean he saw fit to let her desires win over his.

**.A.**

"Oh, But I can." he breathed on her, she closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath, blow on her flesh. Making her head spin from all the emotions running threw her body.

_Fire, your playing with fire girl!_ "Hmm sorry to disappoint you, but no! You can't." she grinned slowly opening her eyes, looking straight into his soul.

"Oh really, and why is that?" he went along with her game, which she was clearly trying to play him. "Because, Lord Niklaus..." she paused looking at his lips as he licked them. Looking back up at him when she saw his lip turn into a soft smirk. He had catch her starring, he couldn't help his little smirk.

"'Cause I ain't your bride." she smirked when she saw his had slipped down into a frown. Caroline then read his eyes, she could tell he wasn't amused any more. But the all off a sudden he let out, a darkly laugh. It bounced off the walls, sending a chilling shiver down her spine.

His eyes darken, he then trailed his mouth down from her head to the very bottom of her lip. Squeezing her eyes shut shit, holding in a moan, as he bit down on her bottom lip. She hated it, yet she was craving for more.

"Is that what you really think?" he questioned, pulling away from her now swollen lip, Klaus frowned he wanted to look into her eyes, but they were still shut tightly.

"Yes." she managed to speak clearly, begging herself to not let a moan out.

Klaus chuckled once more, she just kept amusing him. _Oh sweet Caroline._ His hand touched her hair, running threw it softly, her eyes shot open. She met his gaze, his eyes were smiling down at her. She gulping knowing what he wanted to do to her.

She wasn't afraid of his kisses, she was more afraid of how she would react to them. _You can only be so strong, until you eventually give in to such desire. A painful desire. _Pulling herself from her mind, she turned her head away from his, showing of her now exposed neck.

"And that is where you are wrong, my love." he blew on her neck, goosebumps soon pricked up. She felt so cold, he had the affect on her, she wanted nothing more than to rap her thick curly hair, around her neck. Closing any cold or piercing eyes from it.

"I ain't your love." she spat turning back to look at him.

That smug amused look was painted on his face, "Oh but you are." he chuckled. Running a finger down her cheek, "Not only are you my love, but very soon you shall be mine for ever." he whispered.

Caroline mentally slapped herself, "Why are you here?" she hissed.

He frowned at her sudden change of tone, he choose to ignore it. "I have some thing to tell you." he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Well?" she asked.

"I will leaving town for a while, I don't know how long for sure, but trust me if it take a year or longer, I will be back for you." he said. "Oh." was she secretly disappointed? Ah but disappointed to him leaving, or that he was going to come back?

"I can't marry you for a year, otherwise you'd be leaving with me." he said moving back slightly, there body just touching a little. He could no longer, feel the warmth coming off her body. Caroline stayed quite not wanting to piss him off.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night." he added when she didn't reply. "Good." she spat, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled not believing her, "I love it when you act like you hate me." he laughed. "Oh but I do hate you!" she nearly screamed in his face.

He laughed loudly, "sure you do." he said then he leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers, it was a short but sweet kiss. He pulled away from her, looking her other once more before stepping away from her, she watched him leave.

Her insides burning deep, her head was screaming for her to call him back. Wanting to feel his lips on hers once more, but she didn't. She walked back inside, and kept walking until she was in her bed room.

**.A.**

"Do you realise you need the doppelganger to create, your hybrid army." Elijah said when Klaus sat down in the carriage. The carriage then set off, to there mansion. "Yes I do brother." he mocked.

Elijah rolled his eyes at him, his bottom lip slightly turned down into a frown.

"And where is she then? 'cause I haven't seen one of yet." Elijah hissed out.

"When we arrive in London, tomorrow night I plan to go and visit an old friend, a Bennett witch." Klaus said smiling a little.

"Ah I see," Elijah mumbled. "And does this Witch know where she is?" he asked raising his eyes brows up.

"Not only does she know who she is, but she knows where she is." Klaus grinned proudly.

"Then why aren't we going after her?" Elijah asked slightly confused at Klaus's actions.

"Because the witch wouldn't tell me, she said we had to go to her first." he growled.

Elijah smirked a little, "Oh." he was nearly in tears of laughter, when Klaus sent Elijah an evil glare. "Oh calm down brother." Elijah mocked.

"I just wonder who she could be." Klaus chuckled. _So do I._ Elijah thought, before the closing his eyes, letting the darkness slip into his mind.

**.A.**

* * *

**So who could be the doppelganger? Let me know who you think it could be, and did you like this chapter? i know this chapter is short, im sorry i just didn't have too much time.**

**Much love for everyone who reviewed, fav'd & followed. **

**Amm x**


	6. Winter, already

**Count to ten.**

.Every boyfriend is "the one", Until otherwise proven.

The good are never easy; the easy never good.  
.And love it never happens,

-  
Like you think it really should.

**.a.**

The night came and went, again and again. And once more, Caroline spent most of her days inside the comfort of her chambers.

But she felt nothing but loneliness. Not a soul in sight, was found inside her room. Tyler had left sooner than Caroline, had thought.

The sad thing was, he didn't stop to say goodbye.._why?_ All it took was a minute if that, to let two words out. That's all she wanted, a goodbye. Even if it pained her, two words are better than none.

But what Caroline found weird, was that his friend Hayley wasn't around. Not that Caroline would look out for her, but she did use to see her when she went on her food shopping trips.

But recently Hayley was no where to be found. _Maybe she's left town for good!_

Sometimes on a night, Caroline's mind would drift to Klaus. Dream of the colour of his eyes, sometimes she had dreams where he was in his wolf form.

It frightened her, because the more she thought of him, the more she thought of his animal side. A small craving began to start.

Peeling away at her heart, she felt a strange feeling deep inside her heart. Loss. She felt empty, but the question is, isn't because Tyler left? Or because of Klaus?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A cold breeze blew snow flakes onto Klaus's numb cheek. His heart was already died, no beating found. But when _her_ name came out of them lips.

His heart jump, Fast! _"__Caroline.."._

"What are you saying?" Elijah asked stunned, looking curious and confused at the same time.

The witch sighed feeling furious, "What I am saying is, Caroline is the-" but before she could say it again, she was cut off.

"doppelganger." it came out short and low.

Elijah then let his eyes trace to Klaus, his hands turned into fists. From anger?

"Niklaus.." Elijah said being formal.

"This changes...nothing." he spat out. Elijah sighed wanting to roll his eyes at him, Elijah knew he had to change his brothers horrid mind.

**"**But how can they not? I mean you're marrying this woman, you can't marry her then.." he paused to sigh again but deeper this time.

"I will still marry her, but this time I won't kill this doppelganger, oh no I won't make that mistake again." Klaus chuckled darkly at the memory.

"I will drain blood from her body, but not too much to kill her, but enough to make my hybrids." Klaus added.

Elijah stood still in shock, "So you'd rather your wife feel pain, and live a miserable life." Elijah shook his head then. "I can't believe you." he added in disgusted.

Klaus turned to face him, with a dark smirk painted on his face. "Don't even bother to pretend you know me, because brother you don't." Klaus hissed out.

Even though his lips had a smug smirk on them, his eyes didn't they said something completely different. They looked sad, maybe even lost from this bombshell that this witch had just dropped on them.

"We had a deal, so does this mean you won't kill my son?" she asked slightly worried.

Klaus then fixed his eyes on her, turning his body slightly to get a better look at her. To plaster his evil eyes on her.

"No he won't, I'll make sure he won't" Elijah said stepping in, before Klaus could speak. Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, glaring a deathly glare.

"I mean it!" Elijah roared. Klaus just rolled his eyes not saying a word.

"Thank you." The witch said to Elijah with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"We better get going, before I change my mind." Klaus grumbled.

"Goodbye." Elijah said following after Klaus out the door.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this?! Understand!" Klaus hissed in Elijah's ear when they got outside.

"I understand." he sighed.

******.********a.**

A mouth had past, and Caroline's life hadn't changed much, But Elena's had she moved in with Caroline, as her parents died in a house fire, only Elena survived.

They spent most of there days together, Elena had turned into an emotional wreck. Shedding a tear at any thing. Matt kept pestering her, he wanted to date her again, but Elena needed her time alone. No drama no boyfriends.

"How are you feeling today?" Caroline would always ask her, every morning.

"I'm better, thanks." Mumbled Elena. Her eyes tainted deep blue from all her dried tears.

Caroline placed her arms around Elena's shoulders, to comfort her. "In time you'll heal." she whispered out.

Elena laughed out. "I really hope your right." she mumbled.

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

..

Time didn't freeze, every flick of the eye the clock turned.

The last time Caroline had seen Tyler, at the ball. It was summer time, now it's winter.

A white winter, frozen to the bone. Caroline was running threw the darken forests, letting her hands run across the trees.

Her finger tips feeling the roughness of the wooden trees. Wind in her hair, messing it up to the max.

Caroline had managed to find the address of where Tyler was staying, she wanted to surprise him.

It was two days ago from Christmas, she hadn't gone a Christmas without him. And she wanted this last one to be a good one.

Because after this horrid winter was over, and January came. On the 1stof January _He _would come for her, to claim her.

Lock her away, to never be seen ago.

******.********a.**

"Are we there yet?" Elena asked getting more and more annoyed, as the snow kept getting inside her shoes, making her feet soaking and cold.

The only light they had was from the moon, leading them the way to Tyler.

"Yes, I think." Caroline replied, shivering.

Elena groaned but kept quite. They soon arrive outside, a little cottage. Caroline then raised her hand up, and knocked lightly on the door.

Elena rubbed her hands up and down her arms, to try to warm herself. The door then swung open, an old lady stood behind it.

She didn't look so pleased to see them, "Yes? What do you want?" she hissed at them, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Caroline gulped, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we are lost and are in need of a room to stay in for the night." She whispered it out, too afraid to speak louder.

The woman looked at her, giving it a moment or two to think it over. She then sighed, "Fine, but only because it's cold outside!" she snapped.

Elena smiled at her, as did Caroline. "Thank you." both the girls said. The lady nodded her head back, "But first you must tell me your names." she asked.

Caroline stepped forward, "I am Caroline Forbes." she said smiling.

Elena stepped forward, but with no smile painted on. "I'm Elena Gilbert." mumbling it out, a frown plastered on.

Opening the door wider for the girls to step inside, out of the cold. "Good, my name is Marry."

"I don't have a two spare rooms, so you'll have to share my spare room." she said.

"That's fine." Caroline said gratefully, with a small smile on her lips.

"And the bed too." she added with a little laugh at the end.

Leading them to the room they are staying in, she then said goodnight to them. Leaving them alone inside the room. The girls crawled under the bed sheets. And let their eyes fall, slipping into the darkness.

******..**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******..**

"Wake up!" a voice screeched from behind the door, making both Elena and Caroline jump in. from fear they were still half sleep.

"Breakfast is waiting." then all they heard was footsteps, walking away.

Caroline let out a low groan. "I'm still tired as hell!" she whined. "I am too." Elena said yawning.

They girls then got dressed, and joined the others down stairs. They sat down at the table noticing all the burning eyes on them.

Caroline smiled a cheerful smile at everyone, but Elena she did not smile. She looked down at her plate with the biggest frown on her face.

"Husband, son this is Caroline Forbes." Marry said pointing to Caroline.

"And this is Elena Gilbert." then she pointed to Elena. "Caroline, Elena this is my Husband Jack." Marry said as she put some bread on the table.

Jack smiled politely at the girls. "It's lovely to meet you." Caroline said smiling back at him.

"It's a pleasure." he grinned with his eyes.

"Hmm.." mumbled Elena.

"And this is our son, Tommy." Jack said slapping his back. Tommy frowned at Jack before turning his attention to Elena, "The pleasure is all mine, ladies." he grinned with his eyes and mouth, a slight smirk on them.

Caroline choose not to say anything, as Tommy had his full attention on Elena. They all then began to eat, breakfast was over before they knew it.

And Caroline and Elena were roaming the village looking out for Tyler, Caroline was too busy looking out for him. To notice some one's eyes on her back.

******.**

******..**

**…****.**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****.**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****..**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****...**

******.**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****...**

**…****..**

**…**

******..**

******.**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Screamed Klaus. Ever since he found out Caroline was the doppelganger, Klaus and Elijah found themselves back home.

Klaus wanted to keep a close eye on her, to make sure no one hurt her, or stole her. She became even more precious to him. He had to make sure she was in save hands, and if he had it his way she would have a ring on her finger today.

But as he raced to her family home, her dearest mother only brought him bad news. No Caroline. No good news. Nothing good at all.

That annoyed him, but when he heard her say Caroline was missing, pissed him the hell off.

He just couldn't control his anger, even Elijah couldn't press his anger down.

"Please calm down..I-" Klaus cut Liz off, not wanting to hear her pathetic excuse.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear it, just bring her to me!" he hissed bring her dangerously close.

"Just because I have shown kindness, doesn't mean I ain't the monster I'm know for. I do not care if Caroline sees me as a monster or not, I will do anything in my power and more to bring her back." he pause to admire her fear, smirking down at her.

"So you better find her and bring her back, and soon. Or else they will be trouble."

******..**

******.**

******.**

**…****.**

******So what did you think? Please leave me a review, and I'll will try to update as soon as I can. **

******Love from Am********bi******** x**


	7. To be Kissed

**Count to ten.**

Hayley was watching them with close eyes, a slight smirk hanging on her lips. A hand placed on her hip she chuckled to herself, as she continued watching Caroline and Elena.

They were walking around the small village, both the girls were searching around.

Hayley then decided to leave before she was noticed, she didn't want them to find her or Tyler just yet. Hayley had a little plan up her sleeve, and she was planning on making sure it went smoothly.

Walking back to the house her and Tyler were staying in, she walked inside locking the front door behind her. She marched upstairs and went inside Tyler's room.

Looking around his room she couldn't find him, so she sat down on his bed as she heard water running, in his bathroom. _He must be in the shower._ She thought.

_Hmm naked Tyler.._ Hayley stood up and walked over to bath room door, it was slightly open. Popping her head around the door, she could almost see him.

She didn't see any of his naked body until, he stepped out of the shower. He shook his body making Hayley keep her moans in, licking her lips as he bent down to pick his towel up.

She could see everything! And I mean everything.

Tyler then rapped his towel around his body, running his hands threw his hair.

Hayley saw that he was making his way into his bed room, so she dashed over to his bed sitting down. Looking down at her feet, **click**.

"Hayley?" "What you doing in here?" she heard his soft voice. It almost made her smile on the outside, but in the inside she was grinning like a bitch.

Deep down she fell for Tyler, the second she laid eyes on him. Her heart ached for him, and him only. She wasn't use to feeling such deep passion, like this before. She was use to feeling scared, hurt, upset.

But never.._love_.

But when she found out about Caroline, all she could feel was jealously. Burning deep into her soul, when ever Tyler spoke of this horrid girl, she wanted to stab her and watch her bleed to death. Smirking as she heard her beg for her life.

"I..just wanted to spend some time with you." she smiled softly at him, as her eyes raised up.

They eyes met and locked together. He smiled back at her, a genuine smile. "Oh, ok cool. I'll just get changed and we can do something ok?".

"Sure." she grinned. Tyler then nodded his head then grabbed his clean clothes, then dashed off back into the bath room.

…**...,**

"Seriously, I don't see him anywhere." Caroline groaned out loud. Getting irritated by every minute that pasted.

"Maybe he lied." Elena said sitting down on a tree trunk, that had fallen on the floor. Caroline sat down next to her, knocking off her shoes. She rubbed at her feet.

"My feet are killing me." moaned Caroline. Elena laughed, "Mine are too."

"Maybe you're right." Caroline mumbled with a small frown. "Right about what?" Elena asked as she followed in Caroline's footsteps, removing her shoes giving her feet a good rub.

"Maybe Tyler lied to me," Caroline sighed deeply, she put her shoes back on her feet. "Maybe he left because it was easier."

"Easier for who though?" Caroline looked up at the sky, watching as the birds sang to themselves. "For both of us." she answered Elena's question.

"is it really though?" Elena asked. Caroline could feel her tears starting to form. "You know what, maybe it is. Everyone knows who Klaus is, and they know not to mess with him." one tear fell.

"Tyler is probably looking out for himself, and maybe him lying to me, was not to hurt me but to save me." two more fell.

"Save you from what?" Elena said frowning also, she felt sorry for Caroline.

"From myself." she choked it out. Five more tears escaped, but Caroline didn't care for them. She didn't whip them away, she wore them proud.

"I'm my own demon, I should have let Tyler go when I heard that Lord Klaus wanted me. I should have said goodbye to Tyler, before he got his hopes up. My hopes up." she half laughed at the end. But a dead laugh.

"Aw, Caroline." Elena said pulling Caroline closer to her, hugging her tight. "Everything will be ok, I promise you." she tried to calm her now crying in fits friend.

Caroline was like a lost balloon, it was slowly flying away in the sky, until suddenly it just burst into bits. But for Caroline, she just couldn't hold any more tears. They just spilled out of her, and Caroline let Elena comfort her.

******…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...****…...**

Klaus was beyond furious, every second that went by it only made him more angry. He needed to know _his_ Caroline, is safe.

He hated not knowing she was safe, in his arms. He wanted to hold her close, no even closer than close. He wanted to smother her, deep in his embrace.

He loved to hear her flickering heart beat, it was like the sound of singing angels in his ears. He never wanted it to end, he craved her light too much. He knew if he turned her **if**, he would have to make damn sure she never lost her light. He'd go to the ends of the earth to bring it back. If he had to.

"Still crying over that Forbes girl?" Elijah nearly laughed as he walked inside Klaus's study room.

There was three dead naked girls, spread on the floor still bleeding out. Klaus was sat in his chair, a glass of vodka in his left hand.

He growled at his brother, "What are you doing in here?" he spat out, he was in no mood to play games.

Elijah chuckled lightly, "Ah, I see you are..well then I have great news." he said.

In a flash Klaus had stood up from his chair, and used his vampire speed to flash in front of Elijah, then using all his strength to pin him against the wall.

"What news is that then, brother." Klaus hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Elijah rolled his eyes, then pushed Klaus's hands off his jacket. "If you don't mind I'd rather not smell your breath." Elijah groaned.

"Just. Tell. me. The. News." Klaus barked. If it was news about Caroline he would rip out Elijah's tongue to get him to tell him.

"And I thought, you said love was a weakness." smirked Elijah. Klaus growled loudly but choose not to act on it.

"Are you going to tell me the damn news, or just stand there pissing me off?"

"Temper temper, don't act like a baby and I won't treat you like a baby." chuckled Elijah.

Klaus lost it, all he saw was red. He pushed Elijah into the wall making it crack, loudly. Then he swung his right hand, punching Elijah in the jaw.

Elijah stumbled to the floor groaning out in pain, he jumped back to his feet. Elijah was not amused by Klaus. "Oh don't look at me like that!" Klaus grumbled.

Elijah was giving death glares to him, "Well how do you expect me to look, after all you just punched me. Would you rather me smile?" joked Elijah.

"Is the news about Caroline?" Klaus decided to ignore Elijah's sudden joke.

"Because god help me, if your keeping something from me, I'll-" Klaus couldn't finished off his threat, as Elijah chuckled.

"Don't worry brother, I was only playing." he said raising his hands up in the air, as if to show he was surrendering.

"So tell me then." he growled growing impatient.

"I heard that Caroline and Elena are in a small village, and it so happens to be where Tyler has chosen to live."

"What?!".

**.a.**

It had started to rain heavily and the girls were running around, like headless chicken.

Trying there best to keep themselves dry, from the thick rain. But it was no use, they were lost from walking around the whole village in search of Tyler.

Caroline chuckled at the thought of Tyler, she had lost him.

"I think we should find somewhere to keep dry and warm." Caroline said holding Elena's hand hoping not to lose her too.

"I agree." Elena laughed as they ran. "And then I think when the rain has gone, I think we should go back home."

"What? But what about Tyler?" Elena asked frowning.

"I think it's best I get over him, and soon." Caroline said in a whisper. Elena just smiled at her, squeezing her hand as if to say _I'm here for you_.

The girls managed to find shelter, an old broken down house. The doors and windows were locked up and good, so all they had was the roof covering them from the rain.

They sat down on a dirty old sofa, as they waited out the rain. Elena had fallen fast sleep, it was pretty dark out now. The only light they had was coming from the moon as it shinned down.

Caroline froze as she heard a loud chuckling noise, coming closer and closer. Elena was too deep in her sleep to hear it.

So Caroline stood up slowly trying her best not to wake Elena up, Caroline followed the laughter. It lead her a long way, not too far though she could still see the house if she closed her eyes just enough, to see it in the distance.

Caroline hid behind a tree as she saw two people laughing there heads off, from what Caroline could make out in this darkness. Was that one was male and one was female.

The man had his arms rapped tightly around the females body. Their bodies were touching, their faces inches away.

There was silence, no noises could be heard. Then all you could hear was mouth on mouth action. A groan and a moan, escaping both the male and females mouths.

Caroline felt awkward just standing there, gawking at them. She felt a weird rush of jealously, she wanted to be kissed as if they were running out of time, like the world was ending around them.

There last ever kiss. _Oh to be kissed like that_.

Caroline ever so slowly turned around, making her escape when she heard a soft moan. _"Oh..Tyler..". __What?! _She stopped dead in her tracks. She heard it moan again, only then did she realise that voice sounded so familiar.

Spinning back around Caroline stepped closer towards them, not caring if she made or noise or two. She could see their faces more clearly now, she could see his dark brown hair. His brown eyes shinning off the moon light.

_Tyler, is kissing. No smothering the she wolf with his lips. _Caroline gasped out loud, her hands in her hair nearly pulling a piece out, one by one.

Tyler pulled away from Hayley, and the look of confusion came upon his face. "Shit..." he mumbled. Tyler took a huge step forwards, his hands raised up in the air. "Caroline,..I" he breathed out.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Hayley, _why is she even here?_ "Why didn't you tell me, she was coming with you?" Caroline asked questioning him.

Tyler stopped when he stood in front of her, he opened his mouth and some of his breath hit her nose. Caroline scoffed when she smelt his breath, full of alcohol. He stunk of it!

Caroline didn't give him time to speak, she was far too anger to give him any of her time. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Huh? Did you think you could bring her with you, and have your wicked way with her. Then come back home to me?" she nearly screamed it in his face.

She took a deep unsteady breath, hoping it would calm her down. But she was too far gone to calm down.

"How dare you! Whisper promises in my damn ear, then go off and fuck that..dirty, stinky _whore_!" she hissed. Hayley stood there with her mouth hanging open, Hayley give Caroline her best dirty look that she could muster up.

Hayley put a hand on her hip, she let out a growl but before she could defend herself, Tyler spoke up.

"Caro, just please listen to me." he said trying to get even closer to her. "Don't, cause I don't want to hear it! You can go fuck yourself." and with that she stormed off.

She kicked some bushes as she walked away, she heard footsteps behind her. But when she turned around no one was there.

But she could still feel some eyes on her, burning threw her. But she couldn't see them, but felt them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Please leave a review otherwise, no update ;) lots of love to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me when you do, and everyone who fav'd and followed.**

**- Am x . **


	8. It's a sad sad situation

**Count to ten.**

The further Caroline walked the further those eyes dropped, when she reached back at the abandoned house Elena was still fast sleep.

Caroline could no longer feel those burning eyes, the moon had dropped, making it darker and colder.

Caroline snuggled up against Elena to warm her body up, and her eyes fell into a deep sleep.

_It's going to be a long, long day. _That was all she thought, before she fell sleep.

**. . .**

"You knew she was here, and you never told me?" Tyler shouted still in shock, he was sobering up by the seconds.

Hayley stood there biting her bottom lip roughly, her nails digging into her palms. _What should I say?..what can I say?!_

"Tyler." she put her hands up in the air, as if to say 'calm down'. "I don't know what..to say." she breathed it out, mumbling was all she could manage right now.

Tyler scoffed rolling his eyes, he turned himself around so his back was facing her. "Why." he spoke after they stood like that, for what seemed hours.

Slowly he turned around to look her dead in the eye, "I want to know why, why didn't you tell me." he raised his voice this time.

Hayley let out a deep breath, _was I holding that in?_ She bit down even harder, every step he took. The closer Tyler came to her, the more her heart pounded.

It was like every footstep was kicking her heart, playing her.

"I.." she stopped looking down to the ground. _Can I really tell him the truth? Would I dare? _She thought asking herself. Or was she too afraid to tell him to truth.

"You what?" he asked stopping right in front of her they noses so damn close.

"I like you." she spat out. Only then looking up, her eyes full of tears that had yet to fall. "I fucking like you, there you happy." she tried to walk away.

But Tyler grabbed hold of her left arm, stopping any movement from her. They both froze her back was pressed against his chest.

She shivered as she felt the sparks running threw her veins, when his skin touched hers. It was almost too much for her.

"You do?." it wasn't a question for her, but more for him. Hayley then turned around both facing each other now, they eyes locked. "Yes, that's why I didn't tell you Caroline was here.." she paused.

Looking guilty. "Because..I was jealous of her, she has everything I want." she was crying now.

"Why?" Tyler asked confused.

"Because she has family, friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. Who I want." she mumbled.

Tyler smiled then, no it was more than a smile it was a grin, a huge huge grin it reached his eyes. "Why are you smiling?" she asked rubbing the tears away.

Tyler laughed, "Because I like you too." he said, then she smiled back at him. Before his lips landed on hers.

. . .

"Aren't you going to defend her honour?" Elijah asked Klaus as they used they vampire speed, to get out of the forest.

Klaus laughed darkly, "I was, but then I changed my mind." he said after laughing.

Elijah frowned not getting him, "Why did you change your mind?" he asked. Klaus sighed deeply rubbing at his eye brows.

"Because if I defended her honour, I would have ended up killing him, and that wolf _slut_!" he hissed.

Elijah then smiled happily, Klaus frowned at him raising one of his eye brows. "Why are you smiling, you silly man." he mumbled.

Elijah smiled more, "Because that means, you feel." "You feel something for Caroline, but what is the something?" Elijah said almost to himself.

Klaus froze a huge frown on his face, he let out a loud growl. Then nearly came close to slapping Elijah across the face, "Shut up!" he hissed out.

Elijah smirked rolling his eyes playfully, "Why, because I speak the truth?" Elijah liked to push Klaus.

"If you don't shut the hell up, and now god help me cause I will rip out your throat." Klaus threatened narrowing his eyes.

"What ever you say," Elijah grumbled not amused any more. "We better get a move on, otherwise we might end up bumping into a group of wolfs, and I don't feel like being a hero right now." Klaus mumbled as he started to walk away.

**. . .**

"Caroline, what's wrong? I thought we came here to see Tyler? We haven't even seen him yet." Elena whined as Caroline paced around in a circle.

Caroline had just told Elena she wanted to go back home, before anyone knew they had gone. Caroline groaned out, before bursting into tears.

"I found him." she managed to choke out. Elena looked confused, "What, when?" she asked still sat down on the bench.

"Last night, he wasn't alone." she rubbed away her tears, Elena stood up and walked over to Caroline.

"Who was he with?" she asked her, Caroline was frowning as she remembered everything from last night. "Hayley, that bitch who moved in with them." she spat out.

"Seriously? Why is she even here?" Elena asked still as confused. Caroline's eyes began to leak again, Elena felt bad for her knowing what she was about to say.

"They were making out, and I bet they were up to it the whole time." she cried out. Elena instantly put her arms around Caroline, pulling her closer to give her a big hug.

"Oh Caroline, I'm so sorry." Elena whispered as Caroline hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Caroline pulled away rubbing at her eyes once more.

"Can we just go home, I just want to sleep in my comfy bed." Caroline said with a huge frown. Even her eyes were frowning.

"Yeah, let's go." Elena smiled a small smile at her, as if to say 'everything will be ok'. She almost said it but she knew no words would heal her. Caroline just needs some time.

The girls then started walking, and walking they feet were killing them. But they kept walking and walking they wanted to cry out, from the pain.

Their clothes were wet and dirty, they hair was a mess but neither of the girls cared. They both wanted to go home and jump into a hot bath, and crawl into bed and pass out.

It took them a day to arrive back home, they managed to get past Liz and Bill. They went straight to bed they slept most of the day, until they were woken up by Liz.

**. . .**

"Caroline! Elena!" Liz screeched out a look of annoyance plastered on her face. Both Caroline and Elena jumped out of their skin.

Caroline groaned before yawning out, Elena stretched her arms out. "Where the hell have you both been?" Liz hissed walking further into the room.

Caroline looked at Elena and Elena looked at Caroline. "And don't even bother to say you were at a friends, because you two have been missing for three days now!" Liz came close to shouting.

But she knew she couldn't because Bill was still in the house. "And you better get thinking, because you know how Bill is going to react, and I can't help you guys." Liz said before shaking her head at the girls, then stalking off.

Caroline let out a deep breath she had been keeping in, "What are we going to say?" Elena asked worried she was scared of Bill, she knew all about his temper.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care." she mumbled then pulled her bed sheets away, stepping down from her bed. Caroline walked inside her bath room, and ran herself a bath.

Leaving Elena stunned to think what they could say to Bill.

**. . .**

After Caroline had taken a bath and washed her hair, and was all dressed, Elena took her bath and did the same.

Both the girls walked down stairs, waiting for the harsh words Bill were going to say to them. But to their surprise they weren't greeted by Bill, there stood Elijah Mikaelson.

Caroline looked at him with confusion so did Elena. Elena then looked over at Caroline then smiled at her, and mouthed _"I'll leave you to it"_ then Elena nodded her head at Elijah before strolling away.

"Elijah why are you here?" Caroline asked getting straight to the point. She crossed her arms over her chest, a frown in place.

Elijah grinned at her ignoring her rude expression, "Caroline it's wonderful to see you again." he said walking closer to her, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, and just like Klaus he kissed her knuckle.

"I am here to bring you news." he added after dropping her hand, Caroline scoffed rubbing her knuckles against her dress, trying to rub his kiss away.

He smirked as he saw her doing this, "And what news are you bring?" she spat still rubbing her hand.

"Klaus is planning on marrying you sooner." he said watching her face, waiting to see her next expression.

She looked shocked, and annoyed. "What?! No he can't, he had a deal with my father." she shouted not able to control her temper, she was on fire.

"My brother is talking to you're father right now, and I'll stop you right away. They are at our house." Elijah sighed as he saw a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"But- But he wouldn't..he couldn't." she couldn't breathe, she wanted to strangle Klaus right now or at least stake him.

"You see when you're father found out you and Elena ran away, he was very anger. And then when Klaus found out." he paused to chuckle.

"You can just imagine how pissed off my brother was." he laughed again, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Yes I can." she mumbled under her breath but Elijah heard it loud and clear, with his vampire hearing and all.

Elijah smirked then put his hands in her front pockets. "And when we found out where you both had gone, we.." he paused and gave her a look. Caroline gasped out loud, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He followed us!" she shouted against her hand a look of disgust painted on her face. "Come on Caroline, you know my brother. And how much of a stalker he is." he joked laughing again.

"Yes indeed I do." she grumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut. "So where does this leave me?" she asked.

"I think Bill will allow Klaus to marry you sooner, or at least kick you out which means.." Elijah didn't get to finish his sentence as Caroline cut in.

"I'll end up living with you guys." she scoffed and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Why? Why is he doing this?" she almost cried, but she didn't want Elijah to see her cry.

_-Never let any demon see you at your worst, at your most weakest. _

**. . .**

"I really am sorry, but you see when my brother wants something, he goes out and gets it. But when you pushed him away, and showed him hate rid it just made him want you even more." he said calmly before sighing deeply.

"But there's nothing special about me! So why me! Why does he inst on hurting me." and again she had to hold back her tears.

Elijah looked as if he wanted to cry too, he looked sorry for her. But he soon pushed that away giving off a blank expression.

"Like I said Klaus is obsessed deeply for you, nothing and I do mean nothing will stop him from getting you." he said. "Nothing ever does..." he mumbles that to himself.

"But isn't there anything you can do?" she begged at him, she would get on her hands and knees if she had too. Anything to get out of this horrid nightmare.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do, all I can say is bite you're tongue he can be a dangerous man, I pray for you." he said with a small smile.

Then he picked her hand up again and placing a kiss to her knuckles once more. "Good day Miss Forbes." he purred, leaving Caroline frozen to the floor watching Elijah walk away.

**. . .**

"So is that a yes then? Do I have you're approval?" Klaus smirked with his eyes and lips.

Bill was sat still as a stick on Klaus's sofa, they were in his study. Bill sighed closing his eyes as he thought of his answer before speaking.

Bill then opened his mouth and spoke, "Yes." he said whispering it out, "I give you my permission to marry my daughter sooner than a year," he mumbled keeping his eyes shut, not wanting to see that wicked smirk.

Niklaus smirked deeper then let out a loud and dark chuckle, it echoed threw the mansion. His eyes glowed with joy, he was loving it.

"Good, I'm glad you choose the right answer." Klaus teased him.

Bill opened his eyes narrowing them at Klaus he wanted to punch him, but Bill wasn't a vampire unlike Klaus. Bill stood no chance against Klaus, he was stronger than any other vampire.

"I want you to make sure Caroline has her bags packed and ready for 8pm, I'll be waiting outside for her." Klaus purred out. Bill sighed grumbling under his breath, then he stood up and nodded his head angrily.

Klaus watched his walk away, one of his servant came in then dragging in a dark hair girl, his next meal and Klaus was hungry as hell, but not for blood..oh no he was hungry for Caroline.

And he planned on getting everything desire from her tonight, he excited him more. As he felt his pants tighten at the thought of _his_ sweet Caroline, moaning underneath him.

Klaus then bit down hard into the young girls neck, thinking only of Caroline.

**. . .**

"How could you do this to me dad?" Caroline was on the floor, crying her eyes out. Liz had her hands on her mouth, she hated to see her only daughter in tears it pained her.

"I had no choice!" Bill shouted throwing his glass cup against the wall, making both Liz and Caroline jump. "This is you're fault you stupid girl!" Bill screamed then he got into Caroline's face.

He grabbed her by her hair roughly pulling her face up, so he could look her in the eyes. "If you hadn't stood out to him, then I wouldn't have to do this." he hissed.

Caroline cried out again, he was hurting her. And she tried to get out of his grip but Bill wasn't letting go of her just yet.

"This is you're fault you're mother has to lose you, now she has no children. Because you've lost the both of us, you're dead to us now. And don't you forget that." he shouted so loud in her face, his spit was dripping from her face.

Caroline was crying so hard it hurt her eyes, "Please daddy." she mumbled. Bill groaned then he did the unthinkable, he hissed out then tightened his hold on her hair, and dragged Caroline all the way out the living room and all the way up the stairs.

Still not letting Caroline go, her head was banging from the pain, her hair was nearly ripped out. Bill then let go off her hair, and slapped her hard across the face.

Liz had followed them up the stairs and was crying as she heard Caroline's cries of pain. Liz tried to pull Bill's hands of Caroline's hair, but it was no use Bill gave her a look of death.

Liz stopped instantly and froze as she watched the man she loved, slap her only child. Her heart broke she wanted to comfort Caroline, but she knew Bill wouldn't allow it.

"You better have you're bags packed before 8pm, or there will be trouble. I'm glad Klaus wants you because I don't want any more of you're damn trouble." he screamed.

Caroline got the her feet and was shaking in fear, she knew her father had a temper, but he had never laid a hand on her before.

Caroline was in total shock, she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Bill narrowed his eyes at her then pushed her roughly back down on the ground.

She fell with a loud bang, she bite her bottom lip to try and hold her tears back.

"Don't even bother to say goodbye, Klaus will be waiting outside for you." and that was all Bill said before storming out of her bed room.

Caroline looked down as she burst into more tears, Liz stepped a little closer to her. Caroline looked up and her expression nearly broke Liz. "Don't.." Caroline breathed out.

"Don't, just leave me." Caroline mumbled then looked back down. Liz closed her eyes biting her lip, then she moved her feet and walked out the door.

**. . .**

Elena had heard everything and was worried as hell for Caroline's well being, she found Caroline still shaking as she packed her things up.

Caroline was nearly done, and it was only 7pm. Elena hugged her from behind, Elena let out some tears. Caroline turned around then pulled Elena into a prober hug.

"What am I going to do Elena?" Caroline asked when they pulled away. "I hate him." Caroline mumbled.

"I hate him too, how can he do that to you?! He's you're father." Elena spat with disgust.

Caroline smiled softly, "I mean Klaus, I really really hate him, he did this." she nearly broke down again.

"I hate him too." Elena said. "Come with me." Caroline whispered. "What?" Elena asked not knowing if she heard Caroline right.

"Come live with me, Bill will only kick you out and where will you go?" Caroline asked.

"I..didn't think about that." Elena mumbled out. "Then come with me, please I beg of you!" Caroline asked crossing her fingers. _Please god please!_

Elena sighed, "I'll pack my things and if Klaus says no, I'll go and stay with Matt." Elena said, Caroline smiled with relief.

"Thank you!" Caroline hugged her, and Elena smiled back hugging her.

**. . .**

Klaus was waiting outside, he was half an hour early but he didn't care. He wanted to see her badly, he was still horny as hell. He had to play with himself after his meal, devilish thoughts were still running around his head, of _his _Caroline.

Klaus grinned wide when he saw Caroline walked over to him, _she's early too. _

Caroline couldn't look him in the eye, her hands were at her sides, her bottom lip was bitten to hide her frown.

"Ready?" he asked, she just nodded her head at him still not looking at him, but his eyes were looking her up and down. He could smell blood that was close to the surface of her flesh.

Curiosity ran threw him, _why can I smell blood on her?_ He thought to himself but before he could ask her anything, she spoke out.

"Can Elena come live with us?" she asked mumbling it under her breath. Klaus didn't answer her, so Caroline finally looked up at him they eyes locking.

"She has no where else to go, and seen as I have lost my family, she is all I have left."

She was playing with his heart strings, he frowned and sighed deeply. "Fine!" Klaus hissed out.

Caroline wanted to jump with joy but she didn't want to give Klaus the satisfaction, so she just mumbled a quiet _thank you, _under her breath before running off back inside.

One of Klaus's servants put the girls bags in the car boot, as Caroline and Elena sat down in the car. Klaus made sure he was sat next to Caroline, and he was very close to her too.

They drove off into the night and all Caroline could think was; _kill me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So yeah this chapter was a sad one, poor Caroline. So please leave a review to get another update! **

**-Love Ambi x.**


	9. Here's you're chance

**.**

Love is like a bird, to keep it real you must take three little steps;

. Don't lock them up, or They'll try to run away.

. Shower them with flowers and complaints but don't drown them.

. Freedom, let them have freedom to roam free. Then you'll know if they truly love you, if they come back.

**.**

When they arrived at Klaus' mansion both the girls were fast asleep, Elijah was waiting outside the house for them to arrival. Klaus opened the door and waved his hand to Elijah calling him over, under his breath that only Elijah could hear.

Elijah was stood next to the car in a flash with a slight concern look on his face, "What's the matter Brother?" he asked.

"It seems we have another lady going to be living with us." Klaus grumbled out looking at Caroline who was still sleeping peacefully.

Elijah raised his eye brows up and looking closer into the car, and smiled softly when he saw Elena resting her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"Elena Gilbert." he purred a hint of a smile hidden in his eyes. Klaus rolled his eyes as he saw the way Elijah looked at Elena.

"Maybe we should get them inside, so they can sleep comfortably." Klaus said reaching out and digging his hand under her body, then ever so slowly he picked her up and carried, her out of the car and all the way inside the house, and up stairs inside his bed room.

Elijah did the same with Elena, being extra careful with her, as he didn't want to wake sleeping beauty up. Elijah didn't know which room Elena would have, so for tonight he thought he would let her sleep in his room.

He then laid her down on the bed pulling the covers away, taking off her shoes throwing them on the floor. He slowly took off her dress and slipped it on the chair near the bed.

Elijah used a few minutes to admire her body, until he recovered from his..un gentlemen's like way, he then covered up her body with the bed sheets, to hide her from his lustful eyes.

**- At the other side of the house;**

Klaus smiled cat like as he slowly slipped her dress from her slim body, exposing her body to him. Each time a new piece of skin was shown, he felt _him _thicken in excitement.

He was taunting himself, he knew he wouldn't and couldn't get lucky tonight, but he would be damned if he couldn't have a sneaky look at her.

She was his now, and soon they would be boned together. Forever.

Surprised to say the least, he thought he would be smirking like the devil. But when his eyes latched onto her bruised body, he let out a gasp.

She was covered in black and blue, he turned her over being as careful as he could. Klaus gasped again but louder, he was boiling inside.

Her back was tattooed in bruises it sickened him, _that's why I could smell her blood before._ Klaus's eyes filled with rage that instant.

He had to know what had happened, even if it meant waking up Caroline. _No! I can't let her sleep I'll wake that bitch Elena up, she'll know._

Klaus then sighed deeply letting his lips turn back into a frown, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then stood up and covered her up with the sheets.

Storming off on foot he sniffed out Elijah's scent and found him in his bed room, watching over Elena.

"We need to wake her up and now!" Klaus hissed loudly not caring if his voice alone woke her. Elijah growled low for Klaus' to hear only.

"What do you think you're doing, stalking in here and raising you're voice in **my** room!" Elijah wasn't amused one single bit! If the look he just gave Klaus wasn't enough to tell him that, I don't know what will.

"I was just undressing Caroline, when I found thick bruises covered all over her body, and I want no I demand to know what the hell happened to her!" Klaus shouted narrowing his eyes at Elijah.

Elijah sighed then nodded his head, "Oh, I see. Is she ok?" he asked concern clear in his voice, he did care for the girls well being. Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I think that's why she asked me to let Elena come with her." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

Elijah sighed again as he put his hands in the front of his pockets. "And that's why you came in here, you think Elena will know what has happened?" Elijah said looking over at Elena.

"I feel as if need to prove I can protect her, I must find out who did this to her, and hurt them but worse." Klaus admitted honestly, Elijah could see the truth in his eyes.

Letting out one more sigh Elijah nodded his head, "Fine, do what you must. But please I beg of you don't hurt Elena." he frowned then smiled as he saw Elena turning in her sleep, _she looks like an angel when she sleeps._ He thought.

"I'll try my best." Klaus mumbled then took a step closer to Elena, "No wait, let me wake her up you'll just end up scaring her." Elijah said stepping in.

Klaus groaned out rolling his eyes at Elijah, _he's falling for her, I can just see it now._ "Why don't you keep an eye on Caroline, and I'll wake up Elena and ask her what she knows, and you can even listen from you're room." Elijah said with a small smile.

Klaus sighed running a hand threw his hair, the alpha male deep inside of him, wanted to say _no_ and push past him and shake Elena up. And scare the right answers out of her, but Klaus knew Elijah wouldn't let him play his games, so he knew he had to play fair.

"Fine, but!" he paused to raise his hand up and poke Elijah in the chest, "You better make sure she tells you the truth, and fast or else I'll be back." he threatened him.

Elijah smirked at his brother, _always with the threats._ He thought chuckling to himself. "I will brother, now go be with you're woman!" he said shooing him away.

Klaus then growled then vanished from the room, and in a flash he was back inside his bed room and Caroline was still sleeping like a baby.

**.a.**

Elijah sat down next to Elena, waiting a few minutes to watch her sleep. He didn't want to disturb her but he didn't want Klaus to storm back in here, and scare the life out of her.

He raised his hand placed It on her shoulder tapping at it lightly, he heard her moan quietly. He sighed tapping more harder. Elena groaned as she raised her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes with them.

"Elena.." he mumbled loudly earning a yawn from her. "Elena wake up.." he whispered sweetly in her ear. Her eyes shot open, he smiled down at her.

His smile was so wide it calmed down her fears, he could hear the sudden change of her heart beat. "What time is it?" she groaned out gazing around the room.

She gasped as she saw how huge the room was, it was bigger than her whole house put together. "Wow!" she said with a smile on her face.

Elijah grinned back unable to not, "You like?" he asked even though he could tell she did, by the look on her face.

"Like? Oh no, I love it!" she let her eyes wonder the room once more, before her eyes fell on his face. He had been watching her to whole time.

He was memorised by her, her beauty filled the room up it made his eyes want to stay glued to her face, even his dead heart was jumping at her beauty.

"I'm glad to hear that." he smiled wide, so wide it reached his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you woke me?" she asked looking at his lips, smiling with hers. "Yes there is." he said dropping his smile, but it just hung there.

"Oh." all she said. She could tell it was some thing serious by his tone of voice, she felt slightly worried. "And what is the reason, may I ask." she said looking back up into his eyes.

"You see Klaus found some.." he paused to find the right words, "Bruises on her body, and he was worried and wanted to know what had happened to her."

Elena looked uncomfortable the second Elijah said bruises, Elena felt torn _should I tell him the truth? Or will Caroline be angry at me?..it's not really my place to tell._

"I don't know what to say," Elena sighed then and looked down at her hands. "It's not my place to tell you." she whispered.

Elijah sighed and nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but an angry Klaus came storming in the room. The doors smacked against the walls as he used all of his vampire strength, to open them.

"Don't you dare! Say _it's not my place _Bull crap!" he screamed loudly, not caring if he even woke Caroline up. Klaus then stalked over to the bed and got into her face, an evil glare hanging from his face.

"Just . Tell . Me . What . Happened . " he hissed in her face, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Some of them slid from her eye sockets.

Elijah then pushed Klaus away with an unpleasant expression on his face. "No need to scare the girl!" Elijah hissed under his breath, only Niklaus could hear him.

Klaus turned his attention to Elijah and shook his head, and narrowed his eyes at him. "I will do what ever I want to do!" Klaus shouted giving Elijah a little shove.

Elijah gritted his teeth then shoved Klaus back but harder than Klaus did. "Don't test me." Klaus growled after he got his balance right.

Elijah just sent his a little devilish smirk, "then don't scare my Elena." he barked. Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Un fucking believable!" Klaus groaned then started to walk away. Klaus's shoulder bashed against Elijah's as he went past him.

When Klaus had left the room Elijah ran over to Elena who had now stopped crying, but hide her face with the use of her hands.

"I'm so sorry about him, he can be.." he began to say, "Mean, a bully, evil, curl, do I need to say more?" she mumbled out. Elijah let out a low sigh, "no but I would like it very much if you showed me you're face." he said putting his hands on hers.

Elena shivered when his skin touched hers it felt as if thousands, of sparks ran threw her making her head go funny. Elijah then wrapped his hands around hers and pulled hers away from her face, placing her hands on her knees, his hands were still wrapped around hers.

Elena looked down at their hands curled up all cosy, and smiled a genuine smile. Elijah found himself doing the same thing, but his eyes were on hers.

"You're so beautiful." he purred out, it was meant to be said in his head not out loud. But Elena heard it and looked up into his eyes.

She felt her cheeks burn with bright red blush, she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a sudden rush of excitement, and shyness.

Elijah bit the inside of his mouth and choose his next move inside his head. _Do it now!_ He thought to himself as he leaned down, his head came closer and closer to her face.

So close they mouths were inches away, she let go of her mouth getting it ready to feel his silky lips on hers. Bubbles were popping inside of her stomach, _Hurry up already! _She thought to herself, she just wanted to kiss him and fast.

"_Please.._" she mumbled under her breathe, and the second her breath hit his nose it drove him insane. He reached out and grabbed hold of the back of her head.

Bring her face even closer to his, and he roughly placed his mouth on hers and kissed her with such passion it could kill. It took her a few minutes to recover and she kissed his back just as hard. Moaning under his touch as she felt his hands run from her head, to her neck to her collar bone.

It excited her skin goosebumps soon came out to play.

**.a.**

Klaus was so darn angry he had to take deep breaths as he stormed away from Elijah's room, he wanted to kill him and his stupid Elena.

It drove him mad that he couldn't even cause him agony. He knew he need to calm himself down and soon, otherwise he'd kill someone any one.

So he did what he thought was best and walked back inside his bed room, to find Caroline awake. She was outside on the balcony, with her dress back on.

Smiling to himself he took quiet steps towards her and every so quietly, he opened the door and stood behind her. He watched as the wind blew at her hair, listening as Caroline groaned out of frustration, and trying to calm her hair down.

After five more minutes just watching her stand peacefully, he made his presents known. He let out a low cough, Caroline hardly heard it. Spinning around on her feet, she jumped when she saw him standing there.

She was shocked to see a normal smile on his face for once, not a smirk a smile. "Klaus." she greeted him with a small smile on her mouth.

"How are you feeling Caroline?" he asked taking a couple of steps, to stand next to her. Caroline tried her hardest to ignore the electricity running threw her, as his arm brushed up against hers.

"I'm fine." she whispered out, it was a white lie. And Klaus knew she was lying, "No need to lie Caroline, I can hear you heart beat, I can even see it in you're eyes. I always know when you're lying." he confessed.

Caroline groaned under her breath and rolled her eyes, "Why do you even care?" she asked scrunching her eyes up. She turned to face him, they were face to face they eyes also met.

"Why care about a pathetic human?" she asked pushing his buttons. Klaus chuckled and stepped closer to her, and pushed a piece of her hair that had fallen, behind her ear. She gasped as he trailed his finger tips down her cheeks.

"You're not pathetic, far from it! You're strong, full of light..I enjoy you." he confessed speaking only but the truth, he turned his smirk into a wide grin.

"I care because you my dear, are to be my wife. You'll carry my children, and you'll fall deeply in love with me as I have you." he said this as he watched her mouth.

"You..love me?" she whispered out, also gasping it out. He lifted his eyes up to hers to see confusion in them, and he smiled more. "I have indeed, but I must say I didn't plan to." he admitted.

"Oh.." she didn't know what to say to that, the big bad and scary monster just confessed that he loved her. What can you say to that?

"Don't be mad but.." he sighed and put both hands on either side of her face, and looked her dead in the eye. "I saw some horrid bruises on you're body, I tried to get Elena to tell me about them, but the bitch wouldn't." he growled.

Caroline's eyes began to leak at the memories, "Shh it's ok, I won't let any one hurt you again my sweet." he whispered sweetly bring her body closer to his, hugging her tight. She wrapped her arms around his body and let his warmth cuddle her.

They stayed like this for what seemed hours and hours, until Caroline pulled away she couldn't look him in the eyes, she knew he wanted to know who did this but could she tell him?

"Please just tell me Caroline." he begged at her, his eyes searching for hers. But she refused to looked at him, her eyes were down to her feet.

"If I tell you, will you promise me no harm will come to them?" she asked with hope in her eyes as she looked up finally.

"But they hurt you Caroline, don't you understand they hurt you." he scoffed annoyed at her slightly. Caroline sighed then looked around and began to pace around.

"If you don't tell me Caroline, I swear to god I will hunt down every village, and cause nothing but agony to everyone until I find out who hurt you!" he hissed at her.

Half of her felt blessed that he was being so caring and kind to her, but she didn't want any blood to be shed. "It was my father.." she mumbled. "What?!" he shouted.

"Please Klaus please don't hurt my mother! I know she didn't do anything to hurt me! Please do not hurt her! Or I'll never forgive you, and I swear that to the gods!" she said putting her hands on his face, a sign of hope was in her eyes.

And Klaus found himself groaning then nodded his head, making her smile up at him. "Fine but I can't promise you nothing will happen to you're bastard father." he said with a small smile.

"Thank you, oh thank you." she giggled then went to kiss his cheek, but Klaus moved and she ended up kissing his mouth.

She pulled away and blushed bright pink, and felt the sparks begin to jump. "I'm sorry." she said dropping her head. Klaus chuckled then put his finger under her chin, lifting it up he looked her dead in the eyes.

"No need to apologize." he laughed loud before claiming her lips with his. And Caroline let him in fact she moved closer to him, she moaned in his mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He lifted her up in his arms and walked them back inside, and laid her carefully down on the bed. His eyes roamed her body and let out a growl.

Making Caroline chuckle under him, he took his time taking off her dress, driving her crazy with soft kisses on her skin. Leaving her only in her bra and knickers, she gasped as she felt them being removed.

He blow on her naked skin making it shiver with excitement, he could smell her arousal and it sent goosebumps down to his dick.

He wanted to take her there and then, but he wanted to make sure she was fully taken care of first. He took his sweet time, nibbling his way up her leg and thigh.

Biting down on her bottom lip to hold in her soft moans, but when his tongue dived into her wet womanhood, she could no longer hold in her moans. They came out loud and aggressive making him smirk against her flesh.

He had stripped himself of his shirt and pants even his underpants. His member out and ready for her and it was defiantly ready, she gasped as her eyes glued on to it. _It's huge! Bigger than I thought, dear god he's going to kill me._ She thought to herself.

Letting out a loud cry of pleasure as he drove into her, her nails finding themselves at his back, scratching and digging at his skin.

"Oh Klaus..." she moaned and groaned out.

His pace got faster and harder then longer they went on, and Caroline found herself screaming and shouting so loud, she thought she would lose her mind soon enough.

"Just there, Oh Nik!"

"Fuck Caroline!" he growled out holding onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Klaus let out a loud roar when they both climax together, both of them calling out each others names. He then pulled out of her and smirked at how sweaty and tried they both were, Caroline's eyes were shut and she snuggled up next to him, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

**.a.**

Not only did Caroline and Klaus spend the night together in each others arms, but do did Elena and Elijah. Elena smiled as she watched Elijah sleep peacefully.

After breakfast Caroline and Elena were walking threw the gardens, talking gossip and about their men, sitting down on the grass eating some snacks.

"It was amazing! I swear I've never left more alive." Caroline giggling as she told her in details what happened between her and Klaus.

"Oh my god! The same with me and Elijah, he makes me feel like a goddess, as if he wants to spoil me rotten." Elena said giggling along.

"You and Elijah might get married." Caroline laughed and Elena gasped nearly spilling her drink. "It's way too soon for that!" Elena said whipping her chin.

Caroline laughed then nodded her head, "is he a better lover than Matt?" Caroline asked curious. "Well I never made love with Matt, I lost it with Elijah. But Elijah makes me happy, I'm always smiling around him. But with Matt.." she stopped to sigh.

"Matt did make me smile but not as much, I know I'm happy around Elijah and I know he really likes me because the way he looks at me, and it makes my stomach hurt." she laughed.

Caroline smiled at her then gave her a hug, "I'm glad you're happy." Caroline said. Elena smiled back at her and hugged her back. "Thanks Care bare."

**.a.**

**I've got sad news!; Chapter 10 will be the last one! Because of the name _count to ten_ lol. I just hope you enjoyed this story. It would be a real shame if I didn't get any reviews to finish this story, and yes i know the sex scene was..horrible.**

**And when this story is done I can work on my others and a new one! With sexy hot vampires and Klaroline, hot rough sex. So until next time. Ambi x **


End file.
